


Impossible

by Alekuroba



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekuroba/pseuds/Alekuroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A redheaded intern in a photography studio and a famous Dj. When their eyes met, they knew that they were meant to know each other. But these two women have been broken. Although, one of them thinks that they could have something special, because she was never broken by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Classic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for possible mistakes. Chapters' titles are actually songs that I was listening to when I was writing the chapter. I highly recommend to listen to them while you're reading.

"Fucking Christmas" she said when she reached the building's door and made it through the lobby.

It was December 16th, almost 1pm. Chloe was running through the hallway with her coffee cup in one hand and her bag in the other, looking for the elevator. She was wearing brown and tall boots, tight blue jeans, a red shirt under her brown leather jacket and a grey scarf. Her red hair was pulled into a bun and she didn't even had time to do her make up. She looked terrible.

The girl started working in a big photography studio as an intern few months ago. She spent the days helping the crew or attending the petitions of the photographers, and it was an exhausting job. She studied photography in UCLA and she graduated as one of the bests in her class. When she was hired in this studio, things got worse day by day and it didn't seem that being the best of her class was enough to make it to the top, but she told herself every single day that she had to be there. This studio was one of the best in LA and her dream was to become a real photographer and work in it. She was not going to give up, even if she had to carry spotlights three times bigger than her.

"Seriously, why everyone in LA have to take their cars at the same time? And why is the street so crowded with tourists? It's not even Christmas Holidays! God!" she complained when she looked the time on her phone, realizing that she was an hour late. As the redhead was busy complaining, turning around the corner of the hallway the faster she could, she collided with someone, spilling all her coffee in her shirt and making the other person to fall.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" she started to apologize, forgetting about her coffee all over her shirt and reaching for whoever that was on the floor, rubbing her lower back "I was running late and I wasn't paying attention, a-are you fine? Sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I'm fine" the brunette said dryly as she stood up, with a pain expression on her face.

Suddenly, the redhead's eyes widened. It was the first time Chloe met someone famous. Sure the studio had a lot of famous people everyday there, but she was not 'allowed' to meet them. So, when she realized who was the woman who was standing in front of her, she couldn't help the squeak that came through her mouth and she started apologizing more.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Miss Mitchell, it won't happen again"

"Miss Mitchell? Miss Mitchell is my mother, I'm Beca or Dj BM" she answered back a bit annoyed.

Beca was a really famous Dj and music producer all around USA. She even had performed in New Year's Eve in New York and her name was starting being international, but she was reputed to be serious and unfriendly. Chloe looked shyly at Beca's outfit, all in black and grey tones. The brunette had ear piercings and she looked like an alt girl, but, even like that, she was gorgeous.

"D-do you… have another shirt?" Bea asked, getting Chloe out of her thoughts. The smaller woman had been examining her as she was doing the same thing, but the brunette looked all blushed, trying not to look at the soaked red shirt in front of her and that made Chloe chuckle softly.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll ask if anybody in the crew has one" smiled as she stared intensely at Beca's blue navy eyes. Normally, the brunette didn't like to be surrounded by strangers and she didn't like to stare at someone eyes, not to mention that she hated it when someone stared at her for a really long time. But this redhead had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Those two blue orbs were amazingly charming, and she didn't care that Chloe were staring at her too much time. Suddenly, she was snapped out when she heard her assistant coming next to her.

"You know? I have some clothes in my bag. Maybe you could use one of mine" Beca suggested kindly, as she pointed at the bag the assistant was carrying. "I wouldn't mind. The studio gave some clothes after the photoshoot and I'm not into colorful clothes, as you can see."

Chloe clapped her hands and jumped a little. "Really?! You saved me! I'm really late for work and I'm not in the mood for asking around, actually. Thank you so much!" Chloe beamed. Beca took the bag and lead the other woman to the dressing room that she left minutes ago on the third floor.

"You can change here. I will be out, waiting for you. Feel free to take anything you want" she said as she let Chloe get into the room.

As Beca closed the door, Chloe opened the bag and laughed softly as she saw the amazing clothes. They were a bit colorful, but not as colorful as Chloe's ones. She picked a blue blouse that had a beautiful pattern and a V-shaped cleavage. She took off her red shirt carefully, put it in her bag and she put on the blouse, that fitted her really good, making her look beautiful, even with all her messy look of that morning. She closed Beca's bag, took both bags and opened the door, and she was greeted with a jaw dropped and a pair of blue eyes widened.

"Do you mind if I take this one?" Chloe asked as she handed the bag to Beca.

"I told you to take anything and, seriously, that one looks amazing on y-"Beca blushed as she bitted her lower lip.  _What was that, Beca?_

She smiled to the brunette when she realized that the smaller woman'd just complimented her. "Thanks! And again, I'm sorry for crashing on you" they stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes until the redhead remembered that she had to go to work. "I'm super late!" she was about to go, but she offered a hand to Beca. "I'm Chloe. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook their hands and Beca, mesmerized by Chloe's smile, didn't get the chance to say anything before the redhead ran off to the elevator. She stood there watching the girl running through the long hallway towards the elevators.

"The pleasure is mine…" she whispered.


	2. Waiting for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic letters are thoughts.

Chloe sighed and opened the door of her apartment. Her shift ended really late that day.

"Hey, you made it! I was wondering where you'd gone off to." The blonde greeted from inside the apartment.

Aubrey was sitting on the couch, fixing her nails, with her laptop beside her playing some music. Apparently, the blonde woman finished her shift earlier than Chloe and that meant it was somewhere past 9pm. Too late in the redhead's opinion. Her friend was working in a lawyer's office as an intern as well, but at least she had a nice boss and she was happy to work in that firm, even if she had to stay late.

"Yeah, I had a long day. I was late this morning and I-" Chloe was cut off when she heard a gasp.

"Who gave you that blouse?!" Aubrey interrupted the redhead when she looked up and noticed the expensive blouse she had on.

"I was about to tell you! Stop cutting m-" Chloe, a little bit annoyed, attempted to continue her story, but Aubrey spoke again.

"You should wear it on Friday night, it's amazing! You look pretty!"

"Friday night? What-"

"You forgot about our girl's night?" Aubrey shrieked.

They used to have a girl's night every weekend, but stopped when they started being busy with work. That's why Aubrey suggested last week to go out and go crazy on Friday. They needed it.

"No, no, I remember our plans. I just had a momentary lapsus. Sorry… I'm exhausted…" Chloe said as she reached the couch and laid on it.

"Well, get a shower and eat something before you go to bed, okay?" the other girl commanded kindly.

Aubrey shut her laptop and gave Chloe a do-it look. The redhead smiled. She knew that her friend was concerned about her. Chloe was going through a bad time. She was getting over her ex-girlfriend, who cheated on her. When she found out about it two months ago, she decided to break up, obviously. She stopped eating and even showering everyday, abandoning herself into a circle of self-destruction, until Aubrey, with her scary commando mode, made her get back on her feet again. The blonde was a bossy person and she knew how to manage Chloe.

"Yeah, but you can use the bathroom first," Chloe said, struggling to stand up and go to the kitchen as she stretched her tired body. "I'm gonna eat something before getting a warm shower."

"Okay, night Chlo." Aubrey kissed the redhead on the cheek and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going to bed.

Chloe sighed. She secretly didn't want to go to this girl's night. She just wanted to be in bed all weekend, cuddling with her pillow and listening to music. But Aubrey won't let her do that. She would drag her into a club, even if she begged not to.

"I need to take take my head out of my ass, I guess…" Chloe mumbled as she opened the fridge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday night came along, and both women were dressed up. Aubrey wore a tight black dress that made all her curves to show up and she looked taller wearing black heels. Her hair was pulled back with hairpins and hairspray, and all round, she looked hot. Chloe, on the other hand, had on the expensive blue blouse, but this time, she also wore a push-up bra that made her cleavage amazing to look at. She also wore black leggings and blue heels, with her long red hair spread over her shoulders. After they were done dressing up, they took a cab to one of the famous clubs in LA.

"All right, let's do this!" the blonde beamed when they reached the club's entrance. She was way more excited about going clubbing than Chloe.

"I think I'm going to take a few drinks before dancing," the redhead shouted, over the massive amount of people, to the blonde before the girl ran into the dancing crowd.

The music was pretty good and Chloe was glad that she could listen to good stuff while she drank her first glass of vodka and cranberries. She used to club a lot before meeting Ann, her ex. And during their relationship, they clubbed a lot more. She liked to dance with her, feel her hands on her waist, her front pressed on her back.  _Fucking Ann, she had to screw up all the things I like._ She looked at the dancing floor, searching for her blonde friend. She was having a really good time dancing with a cute boy. Chloe smirked.  _At least she is going to have fun tonight._ She was about to take another sip from her glass when she realized that was empty, so she called the barista.

"Give me another vodka with cranberries, please!" she said a bit louder so he could hear her.

"Best drink to have," a familiar voice appeared next to her. Chloe glanced at her left, she saw the brunette DJ she met two days ago in the studio.

"Beca! What are you doing here?!" Chloe beamed.

"Looking after my new client," she answered as she pointed at the booth where a boy was jumping with the beat. "It's his first time, I just wanted to make sure that everything was going okay,"

"Well, he's pretty good. I like him. You have apparently a sixth sense for music, huh?"

"Nah, I'm not that good" Beca winked and Chloe blushed instantly. The alcohol gave the brunette the extra push she needed to be confident and a bit more outgoing than she used to be. "Are you here on your own?"

"Actually, I'm here with my best friend, but she's a little busy," the redhead pointed at Aubrey, who was really close to kiss the cute boy.

"Oh… So… What about you? Are you busy or do you wanna' have some fun tonight?" Beca smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, huh? Please, leave a review!


	3. Want to want me

"I'd love it," Chloe smiled and in that moment, the barista came with her drink. Chloe was about to reach for her purse, but Beca stopped her.

"Put it in my tab," she said to the barista who was waiting for the money. She took Chloe's wrist gently and led her to the VIP zone. "We should be more comfortable here than in those stools," She explained as she sat on one of the black leather couches.

Chloe took a sip of her drink before setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. The brunette tapped the spot next to her, giving to the redhead a 'sit-here' signal and Chloe did as she was indicated.

"You're wearing the blouse," Beca pointed. "That day it looked good on you, but tonight it looks amazing," Beca added a wink.

Chloe chuckled. "Are you hitting on me, DJ?"

"Hey, I was just saying," the brunette smirked.  _God. Keep it down, Beca._

"Well, thank you," Chloe smiled staring into Beca's eyes, which were shining with the club's lights, and together they meshed into a strobe of colors in her irises. They were absolutely gorgeous. The brunette also stared back, to the blue orbs that embellished Chloe's face. But, her eyes traveled downwards. From her red locks, going down and stopped when she reached her shoulders. And then she glanced over at her cleavage with the corner of her eyes.  _Fuck…_

"Seeing something you like?" Chloe took Beca's chin, so she could face her.

"Wha- No, no, just... Thinking about the music." The brunette said awkwardly, trying to cover herself, as she looked away and blushed. "I love this song"

"You're kidding" the redhead stated, looking staid.

Beca froze, her face going pale because of the fright that ran through her body when she heard the change in the redhead's voice.  _Did I say something wrong?_

"I LOVE TITANIUM!" Chloe suddenly beamed. She leaned in, whispering in Beca's ear, making the woman to shiver. "This song is my jam. My lady jam."

 _Kinky._ "I see…" The brunette said as she moved away enough to look into Chloe's eyes, giving to the redhead a perky look and making their faces to be inches apart.

"Yeah. This song really builds" Chloe continued as she winked and she started to close the gap between them, ignoring the voice in her mind that was telling her to pull away. Their lips were about to touch when she heard her name being called on the background.  _Son of a bitch._

"Chloe! I was loo- Oh, did I interrupt something here?" Aubrey asked as she looked how the two girls pulled away from each other and blushed.

"No, we were just talking about music," Chloe replied, a little annoyed at the blonde, and brushed a red lock out of her face.

"Yeah… Sure..." The blonde smiled and diverted her attention to Beca, "I'm Aubrey Posen, her BFF. And she is single,"

"AUBREY!" Chloe yelled to her friend, with her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red.

Beca chuckled at the scenario in front of her. "I'm Beca, also single" Chloe's heart skipped a beat when she heard the brunette's words.

"Atta way, girl! Please, take care of her. I'm going to finish this puppy!" She exclaimed to Beca as she pointed at the cute boy behind her. "See you in the morning, Chlo!" Aubrey blew a kiss as she took the boy's hand and led him to the exit.

"Is she drunk?" Beca laughed.

"Yeah, drunk in hormones..." Chloe mumbled, still annoyed. "Sorry about that, she's normally more serious and polite,"

"Don't worry, it's okay." She took the redhead's hand as she stood up, "I asked you before if you wanted to have fun. So, do you?"

Chloe's smile went wide. She finished her drink and stood up also. "Yeah, sure"

"We can go to my place if you want to..."

The redhead's heart skipped another beat. Again, something in her said no, but the alcohol was shutting it down more and more. Her logic was clouded and blurry. And her heart… Her heart was beating like never before.  _Oh God, not now Beale… I'm supposed to 'heal' before getting into these kind of things. I'm not prepared for this. But fuck, she is beautiful. And her eyes… Her smile…_

"So…?" Beca trailed off, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

Before she could think about the answer, her mouth opened and she said, "Yep, let's go"  _Fuck this shit, carpe diem Beale!_

"Great!" the brunette gave a squeeze to the redhead's hand and they walked towards the door after Beca ordered for the barista to call a cab.

They got into the cab, never leaving each other hands. They were laughing and smiling the whole ride until they got out of the cab, when they reached their destination. Chloe was stunned as she looked around her. They were in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in LA. She stared at the building in front of her, her jaw dropping instantly.  _This is amazing…_

"Coming, Red?" Chloe looked back at Beca, who was offering her hand to her. The redhead took her hand and let her be led to Beca's apartment. The brunette opened the door and she let Chloe in first. She looked at the expensive apartment breathless. There were a glass wall in front of them, that let the city lights into the living room. On the left was an open door which led to Beca's bedroom, and on the right you could see a small kitchen and, further, another door, this one closed, leading to the bathroom, she guessed.

"Nice place." The redhead said as she smiled at Beca.

"Thanks." She answered back, giving back another smile, as she threw her jacket on the couch. Then she went to her laptop, opened it and glanced to Chloe. "I'm going to play some music, feel free to take a drink from the fridge," Beca said kindly.

"Okay," Chloe put her coat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, she grabbed two beers from the fridge and went back to the living room, where Beca was still looking at her laptop, trying to put some good music.

The redhead was surprised when she heard Jason Derulo's voice through the speakers, singing 'Want to want me'. Beca stood and grabbed both beers from Chloe, put them on the coffee table and looked back to the redhead's blue eyes.

"You seem the kind of girl that love to dance," the brunette said.

"Yeah, well, I used to dance a lot" Chloe smiled a bit, with a pained expression in her face. "I stopped dancing long time ago."

"Will you teach  _me_  how to dance, then? Maybe seeing how bad I am makes you laugh and enjoy dancing again,"

The redhead chuckled. "You weren't this confident in the studio, you know."

"Vodka's magic I guess… So, shall we?" Beca asked as she closed the gap between them and put her hands on Chloe's waist.

"Prepare yourself to be taught by this amazing dancer, Mitchell" Chloe said as she put her hands on the back of the brunette's neck.

"Can't wait."


	4. I can't feel my face

Beca woke up the next morning without a headache. She looked around her bedroom. The sunlight came through the big window on the left. She sat up on her bed and smiled shyly when she remembered last night's events. They danced all kind of songs and their bodies fitted with each other, moving at the same rhythm. They were perfect. Chloe was perfect. Her body with all those curves, her lips, her hips, grinding on the brunette's ones, all of them were perfect _._ And the most amazing thing of Chloe is that the way she moved and, mostly, her smile made Beca even more drunk without tasting any scotch or rum. She just had half of the beer and a vodka with cranberries at the club, and when Chloe left her place, at nearly 3am, she didn't have to drink before sleep. Last time she went to sleep without being wasted was before Lisa left her.

_Lisa._

Lisa and Beca were together for almost a year. The brunette loved the older girl with all of her soul. In the beginning, Lisa was a kind, gentle, beautiful, dark haired woman who loved to spend time with Beca. They moved together into Beca's place. It's true that as the brunette started to become more famous, they had spent less time together, but the younger woman would always try to make time for Lisa. It didn't seem to be enough, though. Lisa began to spend nights with her friends, then days and finally, she moved out of the brunette's place. She blamed Beca. She said that she was always busy with her career and that it was her fault that she had to look for love in strangers. That statement broke Beca's heart. She assumed that Lisa was right, that she wasn't a good girlfriend. Losing Lisa in that way made the brunette miserable. She started to drink to get some sleep, then she just drank to heal more and more until she needed to be drunk from early noon until she was wasted. But last night gave her a spark in her life. Were they meant to meet each other? It kind of felt that way. Chloe was so funny and easy to get around.

Suddenly, Beca was snapped out of her mind when her phone buzzed. She took it from her bedside table and looked the screen. She smiled when she read the text that came in earlier.

Red Chloe [3.36am]: Thnx for taking care of me! I had a really good time! ;) And u were right, i enjoyed dancing with u! Good nite! :) xoxo

Before Chloe left, the brunette had asked her for her phone's number. At first, Beca could remember Chloe hesitating for a second, but then she smiled and took the brunette's phone to tap her number before giving it back to her.

Beca started tapping the screen of her phone to answer the redhead without thinking.

Chloe woke up when she felt her phone vibrating next to her. Last night, she fell asleep immediately after texting Beca, leaving her phone somewhere next to her. She reached for it, that was under her pillow and she tried to open one eye to see who was texting her this soon in the…  _WTF? It's 1pm already._  Chloe sat up in her bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes before glancing at her phone's screen.

DJ Becs [12.57pm]: I also had fun last night! We should dance together more often :) xoxo

Chloe smiled as she read the text again. Beca made her dance all night. She couldn't remember when was the last time she danced all night long until her feet ached. That was so relieving. After all those nights she spent crying, blaming Ann and ripping their pictures, last night the brunette made her feel lighter and happy. She bit her lip and answered back.

Red Chloe [1.03pm]: Yeah, that would be fun! By the way, good afternoon ;D

DJ Becs [1.05pm]: Good afternoon Red!

Red Chloe [1.07pm]: Do you have any plans for tonight?

DJ Becs [1.10pm]: Don't think so. Why?

Chloe smiled and got out of her room, looking for the blonde around the place.

"Aubrey? Are you at home?" She asked as she knocked her door.

A noise came from the inside of Aubrey's room.

"Are you asleep?"

Another noise.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"JESUS CHLOE, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" the blonde yelled. Chloe got into the room, ignoring all the cursing and laid down on the bed, next to her friend.

"Are you going out tonight?" she asked again as she glanced at Aubrey.

"Ugh… I don't know… Why?" she rolled on her back, giving up, and opened an eye to look at the redhead.

"Why not?"

"I didn't say no"

"Then go out and have fun!" Chloe clapped her hands as she beamed.

"… Do you want the place for you?" she asked intrigued as she pulled herself up on her elbows.

"I was planning to ask Beca to come around and have something for dinner, and talk, you know..."

"Are you into her?"

"Wh- What? No! I've just had a good time last night and I wanted to spend more time with her" the redhead blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Whatever…" Aubrey sighed, "Okay, I'll go somewhere tonight. But please, get out, so I can resume my sleeping," she pleaded as she turned around.

Chloe jumped out of the bed and went to the couch, dropping herself on it. She thought about the answer before typing it, smiling at the thought of the brunette coming to have dinner that night.

Red Chloe [1.30pm]: Do you wanna come to my place, have dinner and listen to some music?

Beca held her breath as she read the text. She wanted to be with Chloe, but she wasn't that good with social skills when she was sober.  _Last night I was lucky that I was a bit drunk. I mean, that's why I could ask her if she wanted to have fun. But tonight… I shouldn't drink at her place, it wouldn't be okay. Not the first time at least, right?_

Chloe started to get nervous at the lack of answer. Her leg was bouncing and she was biting her lower lip. No longer after, as if someone felt sorry for her, her phone received a text and Chloe released a sigh.

DJ Becs [1.36pm]: Sure! Text me your address and the time you want me to get there! :) xoxo


	5. The best of you

_OM-ACA-G, she said yes! She's coming! Wait, why am I so excited? I mean, it's not like I like her or something, right?_ Suddenly Chloe stood up _. Nononono, I can't be into her. I don't even know her. God, calm down Beale, you are just thinking way too much. I need coffee. Yes, I just need to eat something._  She went to the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. While awaiting her coffee she picked up her phone to read for any new, but she ended up reading the texts again.  _I'll have to text her the address…_

Beca was still on her bed, sat up, staring at her phone's screen. She couldn't believe what she's just done. The brunette was too busy in her own thoughts that, when her phone buzzed, she freaked out, jumping on her spot and almost throwing her phone.

"WHAT THE- Oh, the address. Right."  _I guess there's no turning back now._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When there was two hours remaining before the date time, Beca was looking for a jacket that fitted her skinny jeans and her white t-shirt when she received another text. She picked up her phone, hoping secretly that was one from the redhead, and, with a smile, switched the screen on. But when she saw the name of the person who sent it, her smile turned into 'a bit annoyed' face.

Jesse [7.00pm]: Wanna do something tonight? :D

DJ Becs [7.01pm]: got plans already :(

She resumed her jacket search until her phone buzzed again. She looked at the screen, sighing.

Jesse [7.03pm]: what is more important than me? D:

DJ Becs [7.04pm]: a hot redhead

Jesse [7.04pm]: YOU HAVE A DATE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?

DJ Becs [7.05pm]: yea, and you are going to make me late

Jesse [7.05pm]: who is she?

DJ Becs [7.06pm]: I met her at the photography studio. Her name is Chloe

Jesse [7.07pm]: send me a picture. Is she your gf?

DJ Becs [7.08pm]: DUDE NO, and we are only getting to know each other. I'm not sure if this date is a good idea tho.

Jesse [7.09pm]: why not? You've been single for a year, not to mention that you've been without sex for more than one year...

DJ Becs [7.10pm]: srsly? I'm not going to hook up on the first date

Jesse [7.10pm]: do you like her?

DJ Becs [7.11pm]: she's nice

Jesse [7.12pm]: go for it

DJ Becs [7.12pm]: bye Jesse

Jesse [7.12pm]: BECAW go for it!

DJ Becs [7.13pm]: BYE JESSE.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time passed quickly and the sun set lower and lower as Beca reached Chloe's apartment. She got out of the cab and quickly entered the lobby of the building. She didn't want to be seen around the redhead's place because it would cause Chloe troubles with paparazzi. She walked towards the elevator and pressed in the redhead's floor. Her heart started beating faster. She tried to breath slower to calm down as she approached Chloe's door and pressed the doorbell. Seconds later, a big and charming smile blossomed from the inside.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted when she saw the brunette standing awkwardly in the other side of the door. "Please, come in!"

Beca went into the apartment without saying a word and tried not to look at Chloe. Instead, she glanced at the tiny but cosy apartment, all decorated with portraits of different people, posters and beautiful landscapes drawings. It was distributing like her place: a tiny kitchen next to the main door, a bedroom on the left and a small amount of stairs on the right that led to another bedroom, she guessed correctly.

"You went back to the shy girl mode, huh?" Chloe chuckled and Beca blushed.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make this date weird." She apologized looking at anywhere but Chloe.

"Date?" Beca froze as she heard the word that came from the redhead's mouth.

"I- I mea- I meant- I didn't mean it in that way" The brunette stammered.

Chloe laughed "Don't worry, I know what you wanted to say. So… shall we order pizza?" she asked as she winked. Beca nodded and smiled shyly.

While they were waiting for the deliveryman, Chloe offered to the other woman a beer and they sat on the couch next to each other, the redhead starting to ramble about some tv-show she was seeing in that moment and how exciting it was. Several minutes later, the smaller woman looked more relaxed and confident although she didn't say a word since she sat there. "Better?" the redhead smiled to her.

The brunette smirked "Kind of, but it's going to take a few more beers for me to be less shy, though."

"And how long is it going to take you to be sober and more outgoing around me?"

"I'm not sure that's going to happen ever. It's nothing personal, it's how I am…"

"I don't believe you," Chloe stated. She was frowning and looking at Beca's eyes. the woman gulped and looked away from the redhead. She started sweating, her body shaking and her mind running with all kind of thoughts. "I mean, you couldn't have been like this your whole life, right? You were so confident last night and you weren't that drunk. Right now you are having just a beer and you're talking more than a few minutes ago. What has caused you to close up?"

"I don't know, I'm-"

"That's not true, you know it," Chloe pushed.

"I'm like this…"

"Nope, you are not. Drunk people are the most honest people, you know? So, the drunk Beca, the talker, teaser and confident Beca is what you really are." Chloe proudly stated as Beca was trying to hold the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She had never talked about it. Sure, she was more confident and outgoing in the past without taking drinks. But since her relationship with Lisa ended, she'd become a different person. She started to worry about what to say without screwing things. She started acting carefully because she didn't want to fuck things up. But that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the company of another person. She's like that because she's insecure about what they're going to think about her. And alcohol made her stop thinking. She felt drunk, carefree and alive. All her worries were gone when she was taking shots. She felt herself. And she loved the sensation of being the real Beca. But then, Chloe came to her life, stepping in between her insecurities and herself. The redhead was the only person she knew that could make her felt like she used to feel when she was drunk without taking tequila shots. She was kind and funny, and she made things brighter and better. That's why she didn't want to lose her. She could not afford losing that woman.  _I want Chloe to stay, even if we would never be girlfrien- what am I thinking?_ Beca sighed as she attempted to cover her face with her hands, but they were pulled away carefully by the other woman's hands

"You don't have to tell me. Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you…" Chloe caressed Beca's hands lightly. The brunette looked at Chloe and all she could see was those bright blue eyes full of…  _Love?_  "I have also changed a bit, you know? Because something happened… Now I feel like I don't want to be in love anymore, I'm afraid that people would hurt me again or something like that."

Beca's heart sunk to her stomach as she heard that. The redhead was being open to her, but she had just said that she didn't want to be in love or in a relationship anymore. "What happened?" She asked out loud before she could think about it.

Chloe squeezed the brunette's hands a bit when she saw how Beca regretted asking that question. "My ex girlfriend cheated on me."

"Why would someone cheat on you? You are beautifu-"  _God, stop screwing things up._

The other woman chuckled. "Thanks, you're so sweet," The brunette blushed and smiled as she released one of her hands and grabbed her beer to drink, but the can was empty.

"Let me get you another one," Chloe said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She came back with another two beers and handed one to the brunette. They continued talking about Chloe's internship at the studio and also about music. Time passed quickly and Beca decided that she would go home because it was pretty late and the next day she had to wake up early.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay here and I'll drive you tomorrow to your house. Aubrey is going to be out till tomorrow morning," the redhead said as she joined Beca at the doorframe.

"It's okay, I'm going to take a cab,"

"Alright… Text me when you get there, okay?" Chloe said sadly.

"Yeah, don't worry." She stretched her finger and intertwined it with one of the taller woman. "Good night, Chlo. See you soon, right?"

The other girl smiled and hugged Beca tightly. Seconds later, she pulled away and faced her. "Yep, I can't wait for our second date," Chloe added a wink and threw Beca off balance, as she giggled while closing the door.


	6. Earned it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. You'll see why.

Christmas Day was less than a day away. Chloe had just left the studio earlier and she was walking through the busy streets of LA while tapping her phone screen. Even if the taller girl refused to accept the fact that she liked Beca, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Beca and the redhead were texting each other everyday, almost 24/7, since the last date they had. The brunette looked really confident when she was sending texts to her, which made Chloe chuckle every time she remembered Beca's 180º change when she was in front of her.

Chloe got to her car as her phone buzzed. When she settled down her bag, she looked at her phone's screen and smiled. Beca had replied her last text.

DJ Becs [5.35pm]: wow! you're out earlier today! awesome Red!

Red Chloe [5.36pm]: yeah! and tmrrw i'll be free, so i can party hard tonite ;) r u comin?

DJ Becs [5.36pm]: where? :O to the party?

Red Chloe [5.37pm]: yea! at my place! you should come! bring your nerd friend ;D

DJ Becs [5.37pm]: my nerd friend, Jesse? i'll text you later if i can make it or not :) xoxo

Red Chloe [5.38pm]: ok! (L) xoxo

She found herself smiling as she put the phone away and started the engine.  _What the hell, Beale? Don't do that, people will think that you like her!_  She shook her head, trying to erase the smile in her face, and she pulled the car away from the parking lot, driving back home. When she opened the door of her apartment, her jaw dropped. The living room was all decorated with red and gold balloons, some christmas lights and other christmas stuff - like mini Santas or reindeers.

"You're early! How was your day?" Aubrey said as she walked into the room where the redhead was.

"Well, like the other ones, you know. I don't have any good pictures to show them because I don't have enough money to buy a new camera and mine is broken. So I'll never be promoted and I'll never have better days." She answered as she smiled sarcastically, leaving her coat on the couch.

"Don't say that. Maybe Santa is going to bring you a new camera tomorrow," the blonde winked.

"I want some of the pills that you are taking, girl." she joked as she reached her door knob

"Come on, Chlo! It's almost Christmas! You were the one that always said Christmas was a magic and happy day!" Aubrey yelled out as Chloe closed the door behind her.

The redhead leaned against the door and sighed. Sure she was all bubbly before, but she didn't have any energy for that anymore. Ann took all of her. Her energy, her happiness, her heart, her soul. She wasn't a bad person, but she hurt her in the worse way possible. She put her hand on her chest and pressed it against her heart as she remembered when she found out that Ann was cheating on her with that blonde waitress.  _She really liked to go clubbing, huh?_  She got snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed. She reached into her bag and took the phone, turning the screen on.

DJ Becs [6.24pm]: do we need to bring something? at what time?

Red Chloe [6.25pm]: yourself girl ;) aubrey has got it all under control, dont worry. it starts at 10pm

DJ Becs [6.25pm]: lol anyway i'll bring some music. see ya xoxo

Chloe threw her phone to her bed and left the bag next to the door as she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and she undressed herself when she heard another buzz from the bedroom. The redhead walked towards it and grabbed it again, chuckling a little when she read Beca's text.

DJ Becs [6.34pm]: i know this is close to harassment but i needed to ask u about what's the formality for ur party

Red Chloe [6.35pm]: you are so weird… im gonna wear a dress

DJ Becs [6.36pm]: fancy dress?

At the question, Chloe decided that it was easier to take a picture of the white and tight dress, that was hanging in front of her mirror. She sent it without realizing that she was also in front of it, naked, and when she was sure it was correctly sent, she ran to the shower. When the brunette's phone received the picture, Beca's eyes widened as she zoomed it right on the spot where she could see the sexy redhead's half body reflected. All that curves that she touched nights before while they were dancing were now there, in front of her eyes.  _She looks so beautiful_. The brunette stared at the picture, memorizing the half part of Chloe's body she could see, feeling her cheeks and ears getting hot.  _You are going to kill me, woman._  After several minutes staring at her phone, she stood up from her couch and phoned Jesse as she paced the living room.

"BECAW!" he yelled through the phone, making Beca to pull away from it.

"Yo', weirdo. What should I wear to the party?"

"I don't know, dude. Why don't you ask your redhead?"

"I-I've just asked her and she said that she's going to wear a white dress…" the brunette got nervous and turned all red as she thought about the picture.

"Then you should wear something that matches with white. It's easy!"

Beca sighed. "Yeah, thanks for nothing, nerd. I'll pick you up at 9,"

"You're welcome! See you later!" Jesse laughed and hung up. The brunette looked at the phone's screen and sighed again.  _There's nothing that matches with the beauty of that woman in that dress. Not in my closet._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was almost 10pm and Aubrey opened two beers for her and her friend. The two women made a toast to a better year for both of them and they took a sip of their drinks. The blonde plugged her iPod and music started to blast through the speakers, filling the living room. Not long after, the doorbell started to ring as the guests came to the party. The apartment was pretty busy already when the doorbell rang another time. Chloe went to the door to let whoever was to come in, but she was surprised when she saw in the other side of the door a stunning brunette, wearing black skinny jeans, black heels, white shirt and a black sport coat. Her hair was curled and her eyes looked beautiful with make up. Beca's jaw was dropped as well as she looked at the redhead from the bottom to the top, mesmerized with that white sleeveless dress, that fitted all her curves. The golden necklace she was wearing decorated her beautiful cleavage and her red hair was pulled to one side, leaving one of her shoulders on sight.

"Y-you look… You look beautiful…" Beca's whisper was almost inaudible. She was looking at Chloe and her cheeks were turning red more and more.

"Dude, you should say it louder so the redhead can hear you, you know? That's the point of giving compliments," Jesse elbowed the smaller girl as he winked. "Hi, I'm Jesse! Now I know why Beca can't stop talking about you and calling you 'the hot redhead'." He airquoted.

"DUDE, DON'T!" the brunette yelled to her friend as her eyes widened when she heard those words.

Chloe laughed. "Wow, thanks you two! And Jesse, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please come in!" The redhead stood away so they could get into the apartment. When Beca was passing next to her, she grabbed her wrist gently, leaned in her ear and whispered, "You also look beautiful". The brunette blushed even more and stared at the floor, avoiding any eye contact. She couldn't even barely look at Chloe without remembering the picture in her phone.

As time passed, more cans and bottle were empty and Beca was becoming more outgoing. People were trying to take pictures with her or just trying to talk to her as she passed across the living room, but she didn't stop until she reached the blonde's iPod. She couldn't hear that horrible mixes anymore, so she unplugged it and plugged, very proudly, her USB that contained lot of her mixes, warming up the dancing crowd. Then, she looked for the gorgeous redhead, took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"You promised me to teach me how to dance and I don't think that one lesson is enough, you know?" she said as she placed her hands on Chloe's waist.

"You are drunk, right?" the other woman chuckled, placing her arms around Beca's neck.

"You make me feel drunker than I actually am. And also I'm pretty sure you are drunk too." the brunette said pressing her body against her and lips ghosting hers. They stared into each other eyes for a few minutes, hands caressing the material beneath them.

Chloe didn't know if it was because all the alcohol she had in her body, but she got really turned on when she felt their bodies together, hands on her waist caressing it, eyes full of lust staring at her, and she wanted more. She turned around, grabbed Beca's hands and placed them on her belly as she pressed her back on the other woman's front. She could hear a soft moan. She started grinding on the brunette's front when the bass dropped and both women started to move with the same rhythm. For Beca, that was heaven. She held Chloe tighter, trying to feel more of her body. The redhead felt Beca's needing and she pressed her bottom further into the other woman's crotch. The brunette's hands started to roam on Chloe's body, caressing every curve that the dress showed. The heat between them increased as they continued dancing. Aubrey, who was making out with another boy-toy, spotted her best friend dancing like that and grinned as she took a picture of them during their really hot dancing. Even Jesse got a little bit hot when he looked at the same point as some of the guests that were on the couch. They looked so sexy dancing, they looked like they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives just because they fitted each other's body so perfectly.

It was nearly midnight, and, as the music slowed down, Chloe turned around again and faced the other girl, smirking. Both of them were panting and their cheeks were red. They literally looked like they just had sex.

"Want to take a break, Mitchell?" she asked as she grabbed her hand

"Yes, please," Beca let herself be led next to the couch, where they could see everyone, including Jesse, looking at them with 'those' faces.  _Pervs_ …

"Come on, let's go to a different place," the redhead turned away with the brunette when she saw how uncomfortable she was feeling with that people looking at them. She led them into her room upstairs, shutting the door behind them. "Feel free to sit or lay on the bed," she offered gently as she saw Beca struggle next to the door. The woman took her offer and sat on one side of the bed.

"Thank you for coming, Beca. It's nice to have you here." she started saying as she walked to stand in front of her mirror to check her make up. "I really have fun when you are around," she turned around and faced Beca, who blushed profusely.

"Well, thank you Red for inviting me. I love improving my dancing skills with you," she chuckled, making the other woman laugh softly.

"Yeah, that dance was pretty good… Hey, let me re-do my make up, I'll be out in a minute" she said as she disappeared inside of her bathroom. Beca started to look around the room. It was her first time in Chloe's room and she was mesmerized of how pretty looked. The bed was in front of an huge window and next to the window, on the wall in front of the door, was the 'famous' mirror, and next to it, the bathroom. Then, next to the door, there's a wall with a lot of pictures. Beca stood up and got close to the pictures, seeing them one by one, impressed about how beautiful they were.

"Do you like them?"

The brunette was still looking at the pictures as she answered. "They are amazing, Chloe. You are really good at this. Why aren't you doing photoshoots?"

"First of all, because I don't have a camera. And second, they want more. Those pictures aren't enough, apparently," she placed herself next to Beca.

"They are stupid… And how did you take this pictures if you don't have camera?"

"I had one, but it's broken. And I don't have money to buy another one, so…"

The brunette just hummed. She looked at the redhead, smiling. "You look gorgeous, Red."

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled back. "You do too, Becs." she leaned in and placed a light kiss on the corner of the brunette's lips. "Happy Christmas."


	7. Human

There was a knock on her door. Chloe sighed and mumbled something inaudible. Her head was aching like hell and she couldn't open her eyes. Another knock.  _What the hell?… What time is it?_  She turned into her stomach and looked at the clock on her bedside table.  _Just 4pm…_  She groaned as she heard another knock. She opened her eyes again. Her mind was blurry as she tried to remember last night's events. She knew that Beca came to the party, they drank a lot and they danced together. Well, more like sex-danced together. Then, both of them were in her room, trying to get a break from the party. They got back to the party after a half an hour talking in there and they did…  _Body shots_. She felt a shiver as she remembered how the brunette's tongue felt against her skin, when she licked the salt on her neck. She also remembered that she didn't want Beca to go and she offered her to stay.  _She said yes_. From there, everything was really blurry. Suddenly, Chloe sat up and looked to the right side of the bed. Another knock on her door snapped out the redhead from her thoughts.

"Come in, for God's sake…" She answered as she laid down again, covering her face with both hands and sighing.

"I-I thought that you were dead or something like that, Chloe." The redhead uncovered her face when she heard Beca's shy voice. She was surprised that the alt girl was all dressed up, looking all fresh.

"Becs! What are you doing here?" She sat up again on her bed and the sheets uncovered her naked torso.

The brunette's eyes widened and she turned around quickly as she said "You should put something on, dude!" The redhead blushed and laid down again, covering her body with the sheets.

"So, umm, did you sleep well?" Chloe asked, avoiding eye contact.  _Tell me that we didn't have sex..._

Beca just hummed, walked towards the bed and she placed a present on it. "Um, you know? I didn't like the photoshoot I've done last time... And I was hoping that you would be my photographer this time..." She said looking anywhere but the redhead.

"Photographer?"

"Just open the gift, dork," the brunette chuckled still avoiding Chloe's eyes.

The girl sat up for the third time, trying to be covered this time, grabbed the bag and put it on her lap. It was heavy. She reached for the box inside it and opened it, revealing a brand new camera, with some different lenses and filters.

"What- why?! I mean, this is too much! I can't accept it!" She forgot again about her naked torso as she tried to reach for Beca, who was blushing profusely. She finally caught the brunette's hand and pulled her in for a big hug. "Why did you do this? This is too much..." She whispered in Beca's ear. The other girl couldn't talk at all, she was busy feeling Chloe's breasts against her body. After a while, they pulled away from each other and Beca scooted next to the door, trying to ignore the warm in her lower parts. "Happy Christmas Chloe. I will be in the living room. Get dressed and let's have lunch." She smiled awkwardly. The other woman stilled for a while after Beca got out of the room, not believing what the brunette just did.  _A fucking new camera, what the actual fuck Beca?…_

Not long after, the redhead was all dressed up and she exited the room. "I didn't get you anything, Becs," She whined as she sat next to the girl on the couch, who was looking at her phone, reading some news.

"You have to make me look good in the photoshoot. That's your gift to me," the brunette smiled, facing Chloe and feeling more comfortable when she saw that the redhead was all dressed up.

"Umm... Okay. How do you want to look then? Like serious, sexy, funny,...?"

"I'm not the artist, I'm the model. So, do whatever you want, Red," she winked. An awkward silence took the room and filled it for a few minutes. The brunette worried as she received no-response from the other woman. She started sweating and shaking.  _Did I say something wrong? Did I screwed it up?_  She cleared her throat and began to speak again. "I mean, if you are oka-"

"OMG! BECA! You are feeling way more comfortable around me!" Chloe beamed, interrupting Beca, as she clapped her hands. The brunette, at first, stared at the redhead, but then she just laughed.  _Oh God, she is so weird…_

"So, what do you want for lunch?" the redhead asked, making her way to the kitchen, jumping instead of walking to it. She was so happy. Never in a million years would she suspect that her Christmas would turn out this way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you ready?!" Chloe yelled from her bedroom, with her new camera in her hands. "I can close my eyes if you want to,"

Both women decided to do the photoshoot after lunch. The redhead was very excited about using her new camera and she was being impatient about it, so she kind of pushed Beca to be her model and do what she had planned few months ago. A naked photoshoot.

"Yes, please!"

Chloe smirked, rolled her eyes and covered them with one hand "Okay, come in!" As the redhead said it, Beca got out of the bathroom all naked and ran to the redhead's bed, slipping under the white sheets. "I-I'm ready, Chlo." She mumbled as she tried to be full covered.

The redhead opened her eyes and chuckled softly when she saw a really uncomfortable little brunette. "Okay, let's start! I need to put the sheets in a different way, is that okay for you?"

"I've told you already. Y-you are the artist, do your thing, Beale." The brunette answered, trying to look confident, but clearly not achieving it because the other woman laughed softly at her trembling voice.

"Okay, so put your right arm above your head. And put your left hand on your right shoulder. Yeah, let me uncover some parts of your body…" Chloe commanded and she just did as she was told, feeling shivers going down her spine everytime the redhead touched her skin. She was suffering and struggling not to moan and keeping her hips still in their spot when the girl caressed her skin to expose it. She watched the beautiful woman standing above her, or straddling her thighs, or just being next to her, always taking pictures of her in different positions. She tried to keep her face cool and serious though. The photoshoot was supposed to be a sample of how vulnerable humans could be.

After 2 hours non-stop, they finished. The brunette was dressing up in Chloe's room as the redhead downloaded the pictures on her computer. She was enchanted by the beauty of her pictures. The smaller woman looked very exposed and vulnerable, her white and gorgeous skin mixing with the white sheets; highlighting her auburn hair and her blue navy eyes. She was the perfect model for this photoshoot, for sure.

"You are a great photographer, Chloe. You are going to be the best one in your studio." The redhead turned around on her chair to face Beca, who was standing a few steps away from her.

"Thanks, you are a great model also, Mitchell," She winked, making the other girl to blush. "Anyway, what time did you wake up? I didn't notice that you were gone till you came with the present."

"Umm… Like at 11am. I went home, took a shower and I headed to the mall. I was lucky to get here before Aubrey left for work with her boy-toy," Both women chuckled as they remembered how Aubrey disappeared in her room as she dragged the boy with her in the middle of the party and never came back to finish partying. And then something clicked on Chloe, making the redhead to break her smile.

"Beca, can I ask you something?" The brunette just nodded and stared at Chloe, waiting for the question. "Um… Did we…? Like-I mean… Did we?"

"Did we what?"

"…Have sex? I mean, last night. Because I know that you stayed the night, but I can't remember anything more and-"

"We didn't. You were drunk as hell. You insisted that I should stay the night, so I said bye to Jesse, who took a cab, and when I was ready to sleep, you got all undressed, mumbling something about 'can't take it anymore' and you laid on me. And you fell asleep like that. So, don't worry Chlo." The redhead could see how the brunette's eyes faded and looked all hopeless. Yes, she was relief that they hadn't done it, but in the other hand…  _Fuck! Get your shit together Beale, you are hurting her!_

"I'm sorry Becs, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Beca's eyes darted to the floor. "Actually, I have something to tell you..." The redhead's eyes widened.  _Don't, Beca. Please, don't do it. I can't take it right now._ "So, the thing is-"  _Stop, please, Beca!_ "-I really like you."

Chloe's heart ached when Beca finished the sentence. It was like a bomb just exploded in her body, leaving just ashes in there. She wasn't prepared for love again. She didn't want to be hurt again. She was still healing. When the brunette saw the lack of response, she just turned around and walked towards the door, with her hands shaking and her throat holding a lump. Finally, I screwed it up, like always. She left without saying anything more, leaving a tearful Chloe behind, who broke into sobs when she heard the door shutting.

"FUCKING CHRISTMAS! FUCKING ANN! FUCKING WORLD!" she yelled, throwing a glass from her desk to the wall.

Oblivious of what was happening in the redhead's apartment, the brunette sat on her car, trying to calm her shaking body and then, she started the engine. Just when she was about to get out of there, she received a text and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, kind of hoping that was Chloe to tell her to stay. But she was surprised when she read on the screen a very familiar name.  _Lisa._


	8. For what it's worth

_Lisa._

Beca opened the text.

Lisa [8.04pm]: hey, wassup girl? ;) wanna meet? i'm in town and i really want to see ya :)

She breathed deeply, not sure what to answer. Her mind was still running with the confession she had just made inside of Chloe's place. She slipped her phone in her pocket and drove out of the parking lot, heading home as fast as she could. She needed time, she needed to clear her mind. She needed a drink ASAP.

The brunette got home and opened the minibar, taking the semi-filled vodka bottle with her. At first, she thought about taking a glass to pour it into there, but, suddenly, some kind of desire burned in her mind and she just opened the bottle and drank from there, taking large sips. She let herself fall on the couch, never releasing the bottle and taking her phone from her pocket. She looked again at Lisa's text.  _Maybe this was meant, huh?_  Beca started to tap the screen.

DJ Becs [8.29pm]: Meet me at my place, do you remember where I live?

Lisa [8.30pm]: yep, be there at 9 ;)

DJ Becs [8.30pm]: awesome

She took another large sip without looking away from her phone. She felt how the drink filled her broken heart, how it took away all the pain, how her soul felt light and relieved. Beca, apparently, lost track of time, because her doorbell was ringing suddenly.  _Lisa_. She tried to stand up, but she failed twice. She didn't know how drunk she was before she glanced at the bottle, that was nearly empty. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she tried to get up, successfully this time, and walked towards the door. She opened it to reveal a tall brown haired woman, wearing a tight red dress that showed her long legs and her huge cleavage.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" Lisa asked when she saw how the smaller woman scanned her from the bottom to the top. She pushed an embarrassed Beca away and got into the apartment. "This place hasn't changed at all, Becs."

"Yeah, I'm doing fine by the way, thanks for asking" she huffed annoyed.

"Woah, someone is grumpy today, huh? What's up? You don't like my visits anymore?" the older woman winked and teased the smaller brunette, running a finger above her breasts. Beca's gaze followed the finger and she bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes. She shook her head and tried to compose herself. Her gaze traveled from the taller woman to the empty vodka bottle and something in her body pushed her to down another one.

"Want a drink?" the smaller woman walked towards the mini bar and took a black vodka bottle. She set the bottle down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to take two glasses. She handed one to the older woman and took the bottle again to pour both glasses. She sipped the drink without even placing the bottle back on the table.

"Are you serious? Without ice?" Lisa asked with a disgusted face.

"Ice cubes are in the freezer, you can take as many as you need. Make yourself at home," Beca said sarcastically, with a smirk on her face. She saw how the other woman's face straightened and she dropped her look to the floor.

"You know that this was my home, right?" the taller woman stared at Beca frowning. The small brunette didn't even dare to stare back at her. "It was your fault that I had to leave, Becs. You were always at work and I needed so much attention and love… The love you didn't give me because you were busy." Beca gripped harder the glass she was holding. "I had to get the love I needed from other people. But Becs…" Lisa closed the gap between them and brushed a lock of her hair out of her upset face. "… I forgive you, sweetie." She cupped the smaller woman's face and leaned in, brushing her lips over Beca's one.

The younger woman stepped back, holding her look at the woman in front of her. They stared at each other for several minutes, not saying a word. She felt her hand shaking, her mind blurry because of the alcohol. But she wasn't drunk enough, not for that shit. She looked down to her glass, full of black vodka. Her mouth went dry. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew that the reason why she needed to be drunk like 24/7 was in front of her. She knew deep in her soul that Lisa was the reason why she was so miserable, why she couldn't put her shit together and face her problems without a drop of alcohol. But right now, Lisa was the only one who was standing right there, she was the only one who was there to make her feel alive for awhile at least. So she downed her drink in a gulp and crushed the glass on the floor before gripping hard a fist of hair of the taller woman and crushing their lips together furiously. Lisa kissed her back and her hands traveled to Beca's hips, sneaking under her shirt and making the smaller brunette to pull away and look at her, without releasing the fist of her hair.

"Tonight it's your 'Welcome' party, tonight it's all about you. Tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard you wouldn't even remember your name."

Lisa smiled triumphantly. "As you wish, darling"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Aubrey came back home later that night, she was greeted with the living room full of pieces of magazines and glass, and with a redhead laying on the couch, apparently lifeless.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" the blonde yelled as she entered the apartment. She tried to reach Chloe to see if she was okay. "What happened, Chlo? Are you okay?" she shook her shoulder, making the other woman to open her red eyes.

"I fucked it up, Bree…" she mumbled. "I lost her…"

The redhead's eyes started to water again. "Fucked what up, Chloe? Where is that midget? I swear if she did some-"

"She didn't" Chloe cut her blonde friend off. "She said that she liked me and I couldn't say anything back! And then she was gone…" Aubrey sighed and pulled the redhead in a hug when she started sobbing, stroking her back.

"So you like her, right?"

"YES, but I'm so stupid! I didn't realize it on time and now she is gone!"

"It's not your fault. Maybe you needed some time to realize it. You have been through a lot since Ann and you broke up." she pulled away a bit to stare at her friend's eyes. "You can text her and arrange a date or a meeting or whatever, right?" she winked.

"Seriously? I broke her fucking heart. She has never been that open to anyone, not like that. She was starting to feel more comfortable around me. And I just kicked her fucking heart."

"You didn't, Chlo. Listen to me: you have to text her. Get her back again. If she still loves you, you two are going to be together pretty soon and you won't regret it. Trust me."

Chloe laid back on the couch, sighing and wiping away her tears. She tried to calm herself. It can't be that bad, can it? She wasn't prepared for another relationship. She promised herself to stay away from this kind of things for, at least, a year. But she couldn't lose Beca like that. She wouldn't sleep again if she didn't make sure the brunette was fine. And, for God's sake, she wanted Beca so bad. She wanted to wake up with that brunette cuddling next to her. She wanted to feel loved and alive again. She wanted Beca to make her know that she can trust her, that she never would leave her. That she will be different from Ann. The redhead looked down at her shaking hands and then she stared back at the blonde. She nodded and Aubrey smiled, stepping away to give room to Chloe for stand up. The redhead reached her phone and tapped on its screen before hitting send, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"It's not goin-"

"Zip it, Chloe. It's going to work."

Chloe sighed and just nodded at the blonde. "I'm feeling tired Bree, I'm going to sleep alright?"

"Sure, night Chlo. You know I love you right?" Aubrey asked. "And if you need anything, tell me, okay?"

"Okay and... I love you too," Chloe smiled.

She walked towards her room and changed out of her outfit. Her eyes went to the new camera Beca had given her and her heart ached. She covered it with a blanket, refusing to look at it.

She read again the text she sent before getting in bed and sighed.  _Why does my life have to be so fucked up?_  Chloe got under the covers of her bed, anxious of what's going to happen the next day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Beca felt like shit. Her head was still pounding and her throat would constrict every now and then. "Fucking hell," she whispered getting up. Then she felt it. She felt the body next to her. She looked towards her left and right there was Lisa, sleeping comfortable like she fucking belonged there. That angered Beca, not because of Lisa. Well maybe, but mostly because of herself. How could she be so fucking stupid to go back the same path again. She got out of the bed gently, careful to not wake Lisa up. She's not sure if she could handle her at this godforsaken hour in the morning. She needed an advil. Beca went to her kitchen and downed a full glass of water and a pill. She then looked for her phone and found it on the coffee table. She put her thumbprint on it, not bothering to look at the screen. Then she figured out that she had 2 texts from Chloe.

Red Chloe [10:43pm]: Hey wanna go for coffee?

Red Chloe [10:43pm]: We need to talk.

The brunette ran her hands through her hair.  _Well holy fucking shit._


	9. What now

It had been two days since Beca read Chloe's text. She didn't have the guts to answer her. First of all, because of her situation with Lisa, that had been on repeat night after night, feeling the regret smashing her with a huge headache every morning after. And in second place, because she was embarrassed. Embarrassed of what she had been doing. Embarrassed of how her alcoholic habit had become an issue and how she didn't want to handle it, even if she knew that it was a real problem for her. Embarrassed of her failed confession, blaming herself about how she had lost Chloe's friendship. How could she had been so naïve?

"Darling, are we going to eat something before lunch or not?" Lisa snapped Beca out of her thoughts. She looked up at the soaked woman, who was wearing her robe. The smaller brunette, who was sitting on one side of her bed, sighed and leaned back again on it, begging someone out there to get rid of that woman.

"I don't want to eat." she answered, covering her eyes with one arm as the other was on her belly. She felt sick, like every morning when she discovered Lisa's body lying on her bed. "If you don't mind, I would like to have some time alone. By the way, you can keep that robe."

"Oh, come on Beca! We can go out and have some coffee! You didn't get out of our place-"  _Our place?_  "-since I got here!" the older woman whined as she drop the robe on the floor and started to dress up. Beca opened an eye and glanced at her naked body. She sighed again as she closed her eye.  _That body is nothing compared to Chloe's._

"Okay, I need a coffee anyway. But then I want you to leave me alone in MY place for the rest of the day, got it?" she snapped back as she stood up and headed to the bathroom, leaving a surprised taller brunette behind. She cleaned herself and put on skinny jeans and a black tank top. She looked at her face on the mirror, seeing black shadows under her red and blue navy eyes.  _I look like I've been ran over by a truck or something._

"Ready?!" Beca growled annoyed, shutting her eyes as the voice of Lisa hit her head, causing her headache to increase. She splashed some water to her face and when she was about to step out of the bathroom, her phone rang inside of her pocket and she reached for it. She looked at its screen and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, what's up Jesse?" she answered with a tired voice as she closed the bathroom door to have some privacy.

"What's up with you, dude? You didn't answered my texts since the party night! What have you been up to? Did you get laid with that hot re-"

"She doesn't like me." the brunette cut Jesse off.

"What are you talking about? I saw you two guys having a sexy dance at the party and then you stayed there at her place and-"

"I said to her that I like her and she didn't say a word, so I left." she cut him off again.

"You left without getting an answer?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because she looked all stunned and I didn't want to hear that she didn't feel like me."

"Did she call you after that?"

"No, but she texted me to meet me or something."

"And you said…?"

"Nothing, I didn't answer back." she said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! Beca, maybe she is going to say that she likes you too! Why didn't you text her back?!"

"Dude, calm down, okay?!" she shot back.

"Beca, are you okay? What's going on? Are you ready or what?" Lisa's voice was getting close to the bathroom and the younger brunette clenched her teeth with anger. She wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of her life.

"What was that? Is there someone else with you?" the men asked when he heard the taller brunette's voice on the background.

"No." Beca lied.

"What do you mean, Becs? Do you or don't you want to get coffee?" Lisa's voice was right behind the door right now.

"Dude, that voice… Tell me that she is not there… " he said with an angry feeling raising in his body.

Beca gave up and answered the other woman, hoping she would get back to the living room, so she could have some privacy. "Give me a minute!"

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS LISA DOING WITH YOU?"

"Calm down, okay?! I didn't want this situation to happen!" she hushed with anger.

"Really? What situation?" There was a silence between them until Jesse gasped out. "Did you sleep with her?!"

"I was really drunk, Jesse, I couldn't think at all. All I can tell you is that I was really upset about Chloe and I downed a bottle. Then she came to my place and I lost control… She didn't touch me though. Anyway, she didn't leave, so I get drunk every night because I feel bad about this whole thing, but I keep loosing control, and-"

"Then hire a prostitute or something! Don't go back to Lisa, for God's sake! She is the cancer for your mental health! She is a selfish bitch!" This time Jesse cut her off.

"I know, okay?! Stop! I don't need you to beat the shit out of me, okay?!" Another silence settled between them.

"… Beca, text Chloe. If you really like her, go on a date with her, see what could you two be… You know what I mean. Just get your shit together before I come down and I beat your ass."

"Thanks."

"Don't be, we are friends, remember? That's what friends do."

"Beating their asses?" Beca joked.

"Exactly," he chuckled. "I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Bye." the brunette hung up and opened slowly the bathroom door, looking for the taller woman. She was relief that she wasn't next there, sneaking in her conversation with Jesse. She walked to the living room and saw Lisa sitting on the couch.

"Why were you yelling in the bathroom?" the older woman asked, without looking away from her phone.

"Jesse was pissing me off about the new CD I've just released this holidays." she answered trying to look relaxed and confident.

"Mmmkay," The taller woman got up without looking at Beca and scooted next to the door.

"Yeah, we should get going." Beca huffed annoyed as she picked up her keys and wallet before closing the door behind them.

They got in the car and headed to a fancy coffee shop in uptown LA. The smaller brunette didn't realize that Lisa had been distant since they left the apartment. She parked in the parking lot next to it and they got out of the car, the taller brunette first, leaving a stunned Beca behind. But as Lisa was walking a few steps ahead, the younger woman decided to switch her phone on. This was her opportunity to text Chloe. She was so focused in her phone that she didn't notice that some paparazzi were around them, snapping some pictures. Lisa did and she smiled devilish. She turned back and faced the younger brunette, taking her face and leaning in to kiss her without any hesitate. Beca gasped in surprise and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"What the fuck, Lisa?!" she complained as she pulled back. "What's wrong with you? You didn't talk in the car and now you kissed me? Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about? I did it because you seem so tense, sweetie…" the taller woman brushed her hair out of her face.

"Don't you ever dare to do that anymore." Beca slapped her hand and ran towards the coffee shop. Lisa smiled as she murmured "You didn't say that last night." And then she followed the other woman into the shop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe sat in the office of her boss, uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time that she met in private the grey haired man. In her first meeting with him, in the beginning of her internship, she was impressed when she saw a tall dapper George Clooney looking man smiling and offering her a hand. Honestly, she thought that he wouldn't be that good looking. After that, she arranged meetings with him, hoping that she would be promoted with the pictures she showed to her boss, but he always said that she was good, but average. It wasn't like he was a good photographer, but he was the owner of the studio and he was the man in charge to catch the best ones for his business, so he was really hard to impress.

The redhead was holding a portfolio like it was the most precious thing in her life when she heard someone entering the room behind her and, suddenly, she rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans before she stood up and offered one hand to her boss, John.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Beale." They shook hands and he signaled her to sit again. He walked around his desk and sat on his leather desk chair. "Well, you said that you have something really interesting for me."

Chloe gulped. "Y-Yes, sir. I do." She handed the portfolio to him. After a several minutes examining the pictures, he leaned back on his chair and looked up at the nervous redhead.

"How did you get Beca Mitchell to pose naked?" he asked intrigued.

"We met here, at the studio, and we've become close in a really short time. She is nice." Chloe smiled at the thought of the brunette blushing during the photoshoot.

"Woah, you must be important to her because she never let people to invade her personal space, not to mention being naked around them, you know?" he laughed loudly and Chloe couldn't take back a sigh. "Anyway, this is different. This pictures are so mature, so clean, so peaceful and vulnerable." he nodded and handed back the portfolio.

"Thanks." she said with a spark of hope in her voice, making John to laugh softly.

"So, what do you think if you give me a copy of your photobook and I put it with all the other ones? When a new artist come, I will show them your book and if he or she pick you, you will be able to be the photographer for them. The pictures you'd take of them will be yours also, so you can add them to your book." he proposed. "By the way, make sure that all your pictures are signed with your own mark."

Chloe stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, Miss Beale. You have proved that you are worthy enough to be called 'photographer'. And if that DJ trusted you to make her photoshoot, I will give you a chance." He smiled kindly.

The redhead's eyes started to water and she tried to hold back the tears as John was explaining the rest of their agreement. She impressed her boss because Beca let her to take pictures of her in a such exposed way. She impressed her boss with the beauty of the woman who was trying to hide behind her sheets in those pictures. Of course the idea was hers, but the model helped a lot to get promoted.

"Okay, to finish, you have to sign this papers. Make sure you have understood everything. Don't hesitate to ask me."

"Sure." She said, trying to hide her croaky voice.

After an hour and a half, she was out of his office, holding her portfolio and walking through the hallways. She turned her phone on and, suddenly, it buzzed.  _Someone has texted me while I was in the meeting_. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the name of who texted her.

Dj Becs [12.04pm]: hey, how about today? We can meet in that bar you like, Roonie's right? at 7pm?

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. It had been two long days waiting for an answer, and when she gave up, the brunette decided to make an appearance. Chloe's face broke into a wide smile as she started tapping the screen.

Red Chloe [13.00pm]: hey! okay, see you there! xoxo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca got into her apartment tired and crawled to the couch. She lied down there for a few minutes, recovering some energy from her 'morning' coffee with Lisa. She even didn't bother to look at her buzzing phone. She just wanted to close her eyes and run away from reality for a moment. But her phone buzzed again, craving attention, so she stood up and reached for her phone. Her face lighted up when she read Chloe's text. The brunette ran towards her room, left her phone on her bed after she texted Jesse a 'She said yes' and opened her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for her meeting with the beautiful woman.

It was almost 5.30pm and she was showered and dressed up with a pair of black boots, skinny blue jeans and white t-shirt with a V shaped neck. She put some make-up on and grabbed her black leather jacket, wallet, phone and keys, and closed the door, leaving the apartment. She arrived to the bar half an hour earlier, but she didn't mind. She needed to have a beer before facing Chloe. Or maybe two. When the barista handed her the first one, she sat in one of the corners of the dark and old looking bar. There were some yellow lights around the place, but what really lighted it up were the three huge tv screens in each wall of the bar. Normally, they would put some football match, but apparently there was no match today, so they'd just tuned on some random channel.

When she was having her second beer, she eyed the redhead coming towards her. She was wearing blue navy jeans, her tall brown boots, a grey UCLA's hoodie and a light blue scarf, her red hair pulled in a curly pony tail. Beca stood up, trying to stay calm, and she was surprised when Chloe smashed their bodies together, holding her tightly in a hug. She let herself fell into the redhead's embrace, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. She missed Chloe, she really did and like she could read her mind, the other woman said without releasing Beca from the embrace "I missed you, Becs". She smiled and pulled away, reaching up for one of her hands and squeezing it. They sat, the redhead across Beca, and they asked for two beers.

"I thought you lost your phone, dork." Chloe joked as the waitress gave them their beers.

"Yeah, let's say that I've been busy…" she smiled lightly.

"I've been listening to your new CD and it's amazing! You are amazing!" the redhead beamed as she held the brunette's hand.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't pretty sure about this one." she turned her hand over and intertwined their hands together. The other woman started stroking her hand with the thumb.

"You are one of the bests DJ in the whole world, Beca. Everything you do it's going to be amazing."

The smaller woman chuckled. "You don't know that, Chlo. I'm not that amazing…" she looked down at her almost empty beer. She didn't know how she downed her third beer in less than a minute, even talking with the woman across her. The redhead noticed that something was wrong with her, and she give a squeeze to her hand.

"Beca, look at me." The brunette looked up, staring at those blue orbs. "You ARE amazing. No matter what." They stayed like that, looking at each other's eyes, for a few minutes until Beca spoke up.

"Chlo, I-"

"Beca, I'm really sorry for not answer you the other day. You caught me off guard and I didn't mean to upset you." she said before the brunette could finish any statement.

"I shouldn't have left your place like that, though. So, don't worry, Chlo. It's okay." she answered kindly.

The redhead shut her eyes, trying to compose herself before saying anything more. Before she could open them, both of them heard in the background Beca's name coming through the tv's speakers. The brunette in question got tensed and her eyes widened when she saw pictures of Lisa and her in the parking lot this morning.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. She glanced back to Chloe, who was glancing to one of the screens, her mouth opening like she was about to ask something, but she became speechless when the last picture was showed, where Lisa was kissing her


	10. Headlights

"Chlo, it's not what you think!" Beca tried to snap Chloe out of her thoughts, who was staring to the screen without blinking. "Dude! Change the channel, please!" the brunette yelled to the barista as she stood up to point at the nearest screen. The man quickly changed it to a sport channel and Beca sighed as she sat again on her spot. She tried to reach for the redhead's hand, that was still on the table, but the woman pull it away before Beca could touch her. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and attempted to look at those blue navy eyes, but it hurt too much.

"I-I didn't know… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Beca. I thought you were… single? I misunderstood everything I guess…" she started mumbling as she stroke her own arm with her thumb. "Oh… Um… Congratulations! For your really hot girlfriend, huh?" She raised her sight to look at Beca as she smiled sadly.

"No, Chlo, she is definitely NOT my girlfriend. Well, she was. She just came to LA for a while and we just hanged out tog-"

"It's okay, Becs! I mean, you don't need to explain anything. I understand it! We are friends, right? I totes understand that you two got back together! That what are friends for!" The redhead was trying really hard not to break into a mess of cries and tears. She really didn't expect this twist. She thought that night she would be heading home with Beca, their hands intertwined and lips connected. But no. Not tonight, apparently.

"No! You are not understanding anything! That woman and I are nothing! She just got out of her mind and kissed me. I don't know why. She has been always like this." Chloe's eyes looked skeptical and the brunette leaned back on her seat, covering her face with both hands as she sighed. They stayed like that for a while until the redhead speak up again.

"Then, if she is out of her mind, why are you two hanging together?" Beca uncovered her face and glanced at Chloe in confusion, who quickly tried to explain herself. "I mean, I'm not saying that you shouldn't, I'm just trying to understand you."

"I don't know, actually. She… I know she's not good for me, but for some reason, I can't say 'no' to her. "

"But you guys broke up long time ago. Why did she come back to you? I mean, maybe she's still in love with you"

"She cheated on me several times with several people and then she broke up with me because, apparently, my career was a pain in her ass." the brunette snapped back, making Chloe to shift on her spot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Is she the one who turned you into the 'two-faced' Beca?" She air-quoted. "Is she the one who turned you into a different person?" This time was Chloe who looked really staid and Beca couldn't say anything. She knew that the answer was positive, but she couldn't say it out loud. There was something in her throat that stopped her. There was something in her mind that blurred all the possible answers, something echoing in her ears, something that sounded like Lisa's voice saying that her misery was her own fault. Her misery was her bad karma. The redhead took the silence as a 'yes'. "What did she say when she came back? Did she apologize?"

The brunette cleared her throat. "She said she forgive me."

"And then she kissed you in public? Just like that?"

At this point, Beca's palms were sweating, her gaze was down and her borrows furrowed. "Not like that. I mean… I guess it's my fault."

"Becs, it's not! You have a career and you have to pay attention to it. I'm pretty sure you were an amazing girlf-"

"I fucked her when she came back to my place." she blurted out, cutting the redhead off, who instantly widened her eyes and dropped her jaw. "I-I was so frustrated with myself, because I said to you that I like you and I thought that you didn't like me back, and then she knocked on my door and I was all drunk, all wasted… I wasn't thinking at all, Chloe!" She cried out, grey tears running through her face. "And now, I can't stay awake without being drunk because she is such a fucking manipulator! I can't get her out of my place, I literally can't! I don't have the guts to do it. I don't know how to do it! And she plays with my feelings, with me! She fucking plays with my fucking heart and I don't know what to do! I don't want her! I don't want her to be in my life again! I feel like I'm drowning and-an… AND I JUST WANT TO BE MYSELF AGAIN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Chloe's body ached a little more with every word that the smaller woman was saying. And more with every tear that ran through her face. She couldn't stand there, watching how Beca's soul was poured into tears. So she stood up, grabbed her purse, left enough money to pay the bill and grabbed her hand to get them out of that place, walking fast until they reached the redhead's car. "Get in" She commanded.

"Wha- where are we going?" Beca asked as she sat in the car. The redhead closed her door and walked towards the pilot's one and got in her car. She started the engine without answering the brunette's question and drove as fast as she could, gripping the wheel with anger. She was enraged. She couldn't understand why that bitch acted like that with Beca, knowing that she was in pain because her and her fucking selfishness. "Chlo?" She came out of her thoughts and looked over Beca.

"It's okay, Beca. I want to show you something." She drove them towards a lonely hill, from where they could see a beautiful skyline of LA. It was almost 8pm and the sun had disappeared long time ago, letting the stars to show up brightly. The redhead got out of her car, followed by the other woman, and they sat on a rock facing the beautiful sight.

"When I found out that Ann was cheating on me, I couldn't stop thinking what the hell I've done wrong. I thought that probably I wasn't good enough in bed or maybe I wasn't pretty enough." Chloe started saying without making eye contact with the brunette. "I used to come here to figure it out. I sat here for hours to think about it and cry, like a lot." She continued as she made a gesture with her hands indicating the amount of cries. A little chuckle came from Beca and the other woman smiled softly. "I changed because of it. I started not to trust anyone, I even didn't want to get out of bed. I was a total mess and she only cheated on me with one person! She apologized and all that stuff, but I decided to break up. Anyway, I know I was overreacting, maybe, but I felt like shit. But, you know what? Now I'm feeling better because Aubrey helped me a lot back then and she is still there, looking after me so I keep getting better." She faced Beca, who was staring at her the whole time. "Becs, you are not alone. You can count on your friends. Jesse seems like a really good friend! You can call him whenever you feel bad or mad and tell him about it. Don't shut down and carry all these things by yourself, okay? Even if Jesse is not there when you need him, you can call me. I'll always be there for you. Always. No matter what. You are important to me. The very first time I saw you I felt like we were meant to meet, I felt like we're connected in some way." The redhead was getting nervous as her word-vomit continued. She was making a heartful confession. "I know we barely know each other. I mean, we met like three weeks ago, huh? But I've never felt like this with someone else. This connection thing, is like I can't keep you out of my mind. So trust me when I say you that I'll always be here for you, okay?"

All Beca could do in that moment was nod. Her eyes were watering and she was gripping her sleeves so tight that they might had broken. No one had ever told her something like that. She had never felt she was important to anybody, not like that. And there she was, a girl she met accidentally, telling her that she was important because some connection she felt, that, honestly, she also felt it back then. So she stretched her arm, reaching Chloe's hoodie and grabbing it as she pulled the redhead close to her. She buried her face in the crook of the other woman's neck and her other hand laid on her back, trying to get Chloe as close as she could. At first, the redhead was surprised, but when she felt tears wetting her neck, she hugged the smaller woman tightly, stroking her back.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. I shouldn't have done it. I just lost my mind. I was the one who misunderstood everything. I should have waited for your answer, but I freaked out and ran. I'm so sorry… I just…I didn't want to feel another stab in my chest." The brunette apologized again between sobs.

"It's okay, Becs. I should have said something faster." Chloe chuckled lightly, trying to get Beca out of her tearful being. "But I need you to do something. Get rid of all the toxic things in your life, like that woman. She is no good for you, you know that. It's the first step you need to take to be yourself again, okay? After that, we can talk again about our feelings." She felt the brunette nodding on her neck and she smiled. She was happy that Beca trusted her again, even after she thought she lost her. And suddenly, something clicked in her mind and pulled the brunette away enough to make eye contact with her, leaving the other woman confused. "Dude! I forgot to tell you! I got promoted! With the pictures I took of you!" She beamed.

Beca's eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. "Are you serious?! That's awesome, Red!"

"I know, right?! You should totes come to the studio one day to visit me." The redhead winked.

"I will, I promise." She reassured as she stretched her pinky finger.

Chloe laughed, making Beca blush. "Pinky promise? I thought that you were a badass, Mitchell."

"I am! But I kind of get soft when you are around with all your colors and happy stu-"She stopped talking when she felt Chloe's finger intertwined with hers and the redhead's lips on her forehead, leaving a small kiss.

"You promised it, don't forget it." The taller woman smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"I won't."

They fell into a comfortable silence, admiring each other presence, and after a while, they decided to go back. "So, when I'm going to see you again, Chlo?" she asked, looking at the redhead who was driving. A smile appeared on Chloe's face and her hand reached for the smaller woman's one, squeezing it.

"Call me whenever you want to see me, okay? Don't hesitate. And please, text me. I missed you so much these past days and I missed your texts." She pouted, making the brunette to laugh.

"Okay, I will." She stated as she started to play with Chloe's hand. She looked through the window, getting lost in the city lights that shined brighter than the moon, making the stars to disappear in the sky. She was so stunned by them that she didn't realize that the redhead was parking in front of her building until she felt the car stopping. "Why did you drive me home?" She stared in confusion at the other woman.

"Well, I noticed that you had at least two beers since I got to the bar, and I paid for six beers. And I only had two. So, do the maths, Mitchell. You are not supposed to drive."

"But what about my car?"

"You can get it tomorrow. It's going to be fine, don't worry." She assured with a smile. The brunette let out a content sigh as she glanced over the parking lot and the building again.  _Back to hell._  When she was about to open the car's door, she felt Chloe's hand on her thigh. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything else?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Red. I'm fine now. But I really don't want to get up there."

"To your place? Why not?"

"Well, Lisa's car is where I use to park, right there." She pointed at a fancy red corvette. "That means Lisa is in my place. She must convinced the doorman to open the door of my apartment for her. She knows him because he was the doorman back when she was living here." The brunette looked all defeated, leaning back on the seat and closing her eyes. The other woman furrowed her brows and looked at the building, her sight traveling from the main entrance to what she thought it was Beca's apartment huge window. There was a weird feeling running through her spine when she saw the curtains moving a bit, so she started again the engine and pulled her car out of the parking lot.

"Again, Beale? You should start saying out loud what's on your mind, please." The brunette joked , trying to calm the other woman when she saw a furious Chloe bitting down her own lip.

"You're going to stay at my place tonight. Whenever you feel fresher and without any alcohol in your body, you can go back to your place. I'm not going to drop you off on her hands tonight. Enough with her and her bitchy attitude."

All Beca did was to nod. She hadn't seen the other woman that angry until that night and she wasn't going to be the one who argued with her in that state. It wasn't like she couldn't understand what was running through the redhead's mind. If she was in her place, she would had slapped her a million times to take her ass out of her head by that time or maybe locked her down in a basement until she got her shit figured out. But Chloe was kind and the way she had to protect her was avoiding her to go straight to the lion's den. So she didn't argue. She let herself be cared by the other woman. They parked at the redhead's place and she let herself be led through the door of her apartment. She didn't even look for the blonde friend of Chloe. She just stared at the woman in front of her who was taking her hand gently and leading her towards her room. She knew that if there was some reason to throw away all that bottles in her mini-bar, if there was some reason to kick Lisa out of her life definitely, if there was some reason to smile again in the morning, that reason would be Chloe.  _Oh God, I'm falling hard…_

"Is this t-shirt okay? I don't have any pajamas." She heard the redhead talking to her from the other side of the room, snapping her out of her own world.

She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "Um yeah, it's great."

"Cool!" Chloe threw the t-shirt towards the brunette and she dug in her drawer for another one. "If you want to use the bathroom, feel free to do it. I'm going to change and when you are done, I'll brush my teeth."

When they were done, they got into the redhead's bed. The brunette made sure to leave enough space between them even if the bed was a queen sized one, but the other woman scooted next to her, curling on her side.

"No chance for you to get away from cuddling, Mitchell. I'm a cuddle monster."

Beca laughed as she opened her arms. "Okay, come here, Beale." Chloe cuddled into the brunette's arms, who shivered as she felt her hot breath hitting her neck.

"Good night, Becs."

"Night, Chlo."  _Well, I'm screwed._   _I'm falling for her._


	11. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut and violence down here.

Beca slowly opened her eyes when she felt fingers drawing random forms on her face. She heard a soft giggle and she looked to where the sound came from and saw a familiar pair of bright blue eyes staring at her. It had to be before 8 am because the sun was barely over the skyline and the room was getting brightened up by its light.

"Finally. I thought you were dead or something, Becs." Chloe said in a low and raspy voice, smiling.

"Yeah… I kind of died last night. I think I've never slept like this." The brunette chuckled as she stretched all her numbed body.

"Well, I'm glad then." They stared into each other eyes for a while until Chloe spoke again. "So… Um… Wanna stay another night or do you feel ready to..?"

"I think I need to take care of her as soon as possible, right? After I finish, we can go out and have dinner. Or maybe watch another horribly boring movie." The redhead playfully hit her arm as she got out of bed and she stretched her arms, letting out a yawn.

"Come on! Let's have a coffee!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca left her friend apartment after Chloe convinced her to get a warm shower. At first, the redhead was reluctant when the other woman said it was time to leave, but Beca assured her she would call later when Chloe's shift ended. She went to Roonie's park lot to take her car and she drove towards her apartment. She felt lucky that she got to meet Chloe a month ago. Without that redhead, her life would be immersed in a self-destructive spiral, that's for sure. She kept thinking about the woman while she was crossing the elevator's doors, reaching her apartment. She was determinate to get her life back in control again, but before she could plug in her key in the door knob, the door swung open, revealing the taller brunette behind it.

"You're still here." Beca said annoyed as she past through Lisa, getting into her apartment and leaving her jacket and her phone on the couch. Suddenly, she heard the door slamming shut and she turned around to yell to the older woman, but before the words could leave her mouth, she felt a hand slapping her cheek and making her fell on the floor.

"Don't fuck with me, Beca! Who the hell is that woman?!" The brunette was still in shock, laying on the floor, with a hand covering her red cheek. The lack of answer made the taller woman angrier and she kicked the other woman's stomach. "I'm asking who's this bitch!" She pulled out her phone and played a video. Beca, who was curled on the floor in that moment with her eyes shut, opened her eyes when she heard one of her mixes coming out of Lisa's phone, but she didn't even dare to look at it: she knew who was in that video. Lisa bent down and grabbed a fistful of Beca's hair, making her to look at the screen and then at her. "I'm fucking asking, Beca!"

The brunette was so terrified she couldn't even move or think about a coherent answer. She'd never seen Lisa behaving like that and she'd never slapped or kicked her. She couldn't believe what was happening. A rough pull of her hair took her out of her shock state making her wince. "Sh-She's a-a f-friend!" she cried out in pain.

"Oh, really? Then, why are you practically fucking her on the dancefloor, huh?!" She lifted the smaller woman by her hair and dragged her to the couch, pushing her to lay on it. "Who's this bitch, Beca. I'm not going to ask you again." She stated, cornering the younger woman.

"I told you! She's a friend of mine!"

Another slap landed on the same cheek, making it to hurt more. "YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" she punched her several times anywhere that it wasn't protected by the smaller brunette's shaking arms. "DO YOU THINK I'M DUMB?" She pulled the brunette by her hair again, making her to fall on the floor for the second time. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ANYONE BUT ME!" She started kicking her again and all Beca could do was to curl and try to resist the pain that was running all over her body.

After a few minutes, Lisa became tired of beating the brunette and she sat on the couch, over Beca's phone. "I'm going out tonight. I hope next time you'll think about it before cheating on me, bitch."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe was carrying a box of filters through the studio when her phone rang. She walked towards a small table that was behind the photography set, settling down the box, and she grabbed her phone, smiling when she saw who was calling.

"Hey, Becs! How did it go?" she asked, smiling. She didn't receive any answer, though. Instead, she heard someone walking and shutting a door.  _Maybe she butt-dialed me. I'll call her later._  She was about to hang when she heard someone crying. "Hello?! Beca?!" No answer. She became more nervous. She recognized that crying voice in the other side of the phone and she was beyond of worried. "Becs!"

"It's something wrong, Beale?" the photographer asked when he heard the redhead.

"Actually, sir, I have to go, something is going on. Is it okay?"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry"

The photographer sighed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow and I expect you to do some extra time with me."

"Thank you very much!" She ran to her car and drove as fast as possible to the brunette's apartment. When she parked she didn't see Lisa's red corvette and she let out a breathe.  _At least she is not going to be up there._  Running across the lobby, she got into the elevator and tapped several times Beca's floor bottom. She was sweating not because of all the running, but because of anxiety. She didn't know what was going on in that apartment and she didn't know why the brunette was crying, but she could imagine what must happened. When the elevator reached the floor, she got out and went to Beca's door, knocking twice.

"Beca, it's me, Chloe, open up!" The brunette, who didn't move from her spot on the floor, stopped crying instantly as she heard Chloe's voice. She tried to stood and her body ached with each move she made, making her to hiss. Once she was on her feet, she walked towards the door, and laid her back on it.

"Go away, Chlo. I told you I would call you later!"

"I'm not leaving until I see you, so…"

 _Fucking stubborn._ She sighed and grabbed the door knob, closing her eyes before opening the door. She opened them again to see a redhead stunned, her eyes wide opened and her hands trying to reach the smaller woman in front of her, but never getting to touch her.

"Becs… Wha-What happened? Your face… Did she… Did she do this to you?" She asked, even if she already knew the answer. She wanted to wrap Beca in a hug, but she was afraid to touch her.

"I'm fine, Chlo. Now, go back to work, I'll call you later, okay?" The brunette just wanted her to go away in case Lisa was still around. She was about to close the door when the other woman pushed it open and got into the apartment, grabbing Beca by her wrist and closing the door behind them.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca. Don't shut me down. Did she do that to you?"

Beca huffed, giving up. "…Yes." She could felt the redhead getting angrier, furrowing her brows.

"Why?"

"She… She saw a video of us dancing on Christmas Eve." Silence got in the room as the two women look into each other eyes. Chloe was frustrated and angry. Not with Beca, but with that woman who thought Beca belonged to her. She was wrong, though. Beca didn't belong to anyone. Not to Lisa, not to her.

"Why did you let her do this?" Chloe asked, clearing her throat and trying to stay calm.

"I don't know… I was in shock… She'd never beat me up like th-"

"Beat you up?!" Another silence took the room. Suddenly, the redhead pulled the other woman towards her bedroom.

"W-What the hell Chloe?"

"Shut up." She said firmly, facing her when they got next to the brunette's bed. They stared at each other eyes until the redhead tugged the brunette shirt off of her, fighting with Beca and tightening her grip on her wrists to uncover her almost naked torso. And she saw it. All that bruises covering practically all her stomach, arms and sides. The rage she had in her blew away as her heart sank deep in her stomach, fighting the tears that were storing in her blue eyes. She stared again at the brunette, who was avoiding her gaze. She stroked her face, brushing an auburn lock out of her face, and ghosted her fingers over the hurt cheek, almost caressing it. Beca shut her eyes when she felt the redhead's fingers dancing next to her face, but instead of them she felt warm and wet lips on it, making her eyes to shot open again. She continued to feel Chloe's lips all over her cheek, like trying to erase the mark Lisa left before. Then, she felt her lips coming next to her mouth and she gasped, her hands scooting to the redhead's shirt, grabbing it and pulling her closer. And finally, she felt them on her owns. Their lips were caressing each other softly, each woman taking her time to taste the moment. Chloe pulled away enough to speak again. "Lay on the bed."

The brunette nodded and, carefully, she laid on her back, looking at the redhead, who pulled her own shirt off before climbing on the bed and straddling the smaller woman. In the moment when Chloe sat on her thighs, her hands were placed on the woman's hips.

"Beca-" Chloe started whispering, putting both hands next to the brunette's face, and she stared at her. "If I hurt you, say it. If you want to stop, say it." It was almost inaudible, but she heard it and she felt her body relaxing and her eyes starting to water, forming tears that ran across her face again. One of Chloe's hands traveled to her collarbone, stroking the skin there as she leaned in and kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion, bitting her lower lip and begging for entrance. The brunette parted her lips and their tongues met, stroking each other, making both women to moan into the kiss. Beca went from hell to heaven in less than an hour and she was grateful that the pain was fading away and a wave of ecstasy rolled all over her body. Chloe's lips left hers to get attached to her neck, leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses and making Beca's breathing to speed up. One of the redhead's hands cupped one breast over her bra and the other one laid on her stomach carefully while she looked up at the brunette to ask silently. She nodded in response and Chloe proceeded to unclasp her bra, throwing it away. The taller woman's gaze studied her now naked torso, to end locking her eyes on hers. All the brunette could saw in those blue orbs was sadness, love and caring, tears begging to get out and brows furrowing. Chloe looked like a tornado of emotions in that moment. So, she did what her heart commanded: she stretched out one hand, reaching out to place it on one of the other woman's cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"You're the most beautiful human being in this world." She stated as she smiled kindly. Chloe turned her face and kissed her palm, letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She started to kiss all her arm's bruises to end up kissing the flesh underneath of one of her breasts, making the brunette to gasp. Her mouth covered all the blue and purple marks on Beca's body as her hands traveled to her breasts, caressing them and playing with her hard nipples between her fingers. The smaller woman moaned at the contact and arched her back, searching for more. It'd been so long since the last time she let someone to touch her like that and after her 'situation' with Lisa, her skin was twice sensitive than normally and she was thankful that Chloe was taking so much care with her body, leaving goosebumps wherever her mouth landed on, taking away the pain.

She felt one of Chloe's hands leaving her, and as soon as she was going to protest, she felt it tugging the waistband of her jeans. The brunette's hands pushed away the redhead's one to unzip herself and, as soon she pushed her jeans and underwear off, her hands landed first on Chloe's jeans, doing the same to her, and then she unclasped her bra, leaving both women naked. The taller woman sat back between Beca's legs. "Come here." She stretched out her hand and the brunette took it, and she placed herself on Chloe's lap. Immediately, the redhead's mouth was attached to one of her nipples, sucking it, and Beca moaned louder, bucking her hips and throwing her arms around the other woman's neck. Chloe's hand was placed on one of her sides, holding her carefully, and the other hand was wondering around her thighs.

"Chloe… I just- I want-" She was cut off by the woman's lips, that were devouring her as the hand finally stroke her center, sending a shiver over her spine.

"God, Beca…" The redhead moaned in the kiss when she touched the aroused folds. At first, her fingers barely touched her clit, but when the brunette whined and begged for more, she started circling it, changing rhythms to see how Beca reacted to them. Seeing the smaller woman all vulnerable and shuddering under her touch spurred her to go further and her fingers traveled downwards, sliding into her center and feeling how the brunette's walls wrapped around her.

"Fuck, Chlo-" Beca's teeth sank in the redhead's bare shoulder, muting all the moans and obscenities that were running out of her mouth as she was riding her fingers, matching the pace Chloe'd set. The other woman let out a moan in response and began to suck on the brunette's pulse point, leaving a few marks. Her thumb started to stroke her clit and Beca's breath started coming out in gasps as her nails scratched Chloe's scalp and back.

"Come, baby." The redhead whispered in her ear, pushing her over the edge and making her to shout her name as the climax hit her. She collapsed into Chloe's embrace, trying to steady her breathing and feeling the light kisses the redhead was leaving on her collarbone and neck. She shuddered as the woman's fingers left her. Beca pushed herself away enough to make eye contact with the redhead and she rested her forehead on Chloe's one, never breaking the eye contact. What they saw on each other eyes was no surprise after all. They had never been so close to anyone, so attached. Suddenly, the brunette found herself smiling. Sure she still felt the pain on her body, but in that moment was faded by the pleasure the redhead gave her. She was in fucking heaven between Chloe's arms, holding her close, and she hoped that day would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, huh?


	12. Stitches

Beca felt relaxed as Chloe caressed her cleavage with her fingers. Even if her body was all hurt and bruised, she didn't want Chloe to stop. The redhead's touch was, in some way, sanatory and she was not going to get up to take painkillers and ruin the moment. She'd wanted to be like that forever, if it was possible.

"Becs…" the redhead looked at Beca's eyes and waited for a signal to continue. The other woman noded. "Did you… I mean… Are yo-Did it feel right? Are you okay? I'm sorry for all the harsh part and-" she blurted out.

"Chlo, don't" Beca interrupted. "Yes, you were like Commander Lexa before. But I actually did like it. The soft part, not the other one…" she took a pause. "Well, both parts. Maybe."

At the answer, Chloe let out a breath, relaxing her body. "Then, next time I'll bring handcuffs for you." The brunette chuckled for the first time in what seemed years and that warmed Chloe's heart. It was such a joy seeing Beca being natural and not worried.

She stared for too long, because Beca stared back with a confused look. "Beale, stop staring at me like that, you creeper."

"Sorry, I was kind of day dreaming about your different faces." She lied. "I think, the one I like the most is your orgasmic one…" she winked and Beca blushed instantly, what made Chloe laugh.

But good times don't last forever. Suddenly, Beca sat up on her bed and stared at the living room with her eyes wide opened, like she'd just saw a ghost. Her face was whitish and her body was shaking. The redhead sat up as well and looked in the same direction, waiting for something that would tell her what was going on.

"She is here…" the brunette said without changing her position, like she was afraid to move.

"Who?"

"Lisa. She's just parked. I've heard her car." There was no answer back, which made her look where Chloe was supposed to be. Instead,there was a empty space and the redhead was getting her clothes and dressing up. "Are you… Are you leaving?" she asked with a weak voice tone.

"Nope. No way I'm leaving without exchanging some words with that bitch."

"WOW Chlo! Stop it. You are going to make it worse! We should go. Maybe if we take the stai-"

"I am not leaving, Mitchell. And you shouldn't either. This is YOUR place, not hers. You should be dressing up to face her."

"I'm not going to face her, I don't want to get-"

"Beat up? Then don't let her! You are a strong woman! Don't let her ruin your life!"

They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice Lisa'd entered the loft and was standing behind both women with her arms crossed on her chest, looking at them. "Well, it seems that I'm finally getting to meet you, redhead." At the sound of Lisa's voice, both turned their stares at her, Beca horrified at the situation in front of her. "Why are you here?" Beca's former girlfriend asked.

"I don't have to tell you why I'm here since this is NOT your home." Chloe said with anger while she stepped forward in order to get closer to the other woman.

"Wow, you have the courage to tell me that after you've fucked my girlfriend?"

"She is not yours. And yes, we just had amazing sex despite all the bruises on her body. She could report you, by the way." Chloe tried to stay calm and take control of the situation, despite of her increasing fury.

"She is not going to do that, right honey?" Lisa looked expectantly at the brunette, who was still naked. "BECA! ANSWER ME!"

"I… I'm…" Beca tried to get a coherent sentence out, but instead she started shaking more and more, terrified. _She's going to kill me_.

"Oh, poor girl. Look at her, all scared. Why are you so scared? Someone hurted you?" she mocked as she was getting closer to Beca.

Filled with anger, Chloe scooted closer to Lisa and pushed the woman against the nearest wall, keeping an arm on Lisa's chest, making the other woman being not able to move. "Don't you dare to touch her again, you bitch."

In a quick move, Lisa grabbed a fist of Chloe's hair and pulled it backwards, making the redhead move from her. "You should watch your mouth, slut…" She lifted her hand in order to hit Chloe, but suddenly, Beca came out of nowhere and stood between Lisa's fist and Chloe, getting punched for the umpteenth time. The hit was strong enough to make her fell on the ground and the redhead, as soon as Beca hit the floor, got on her knees to take the brunette in her arms.

"Hey, Becs, are you okay? Why would you do that? Are you nuts or something?" she said worriedly as she stroke a lock of hair out of her face.

"I didn't want your face look horrible like mine…" she tried to joke, but her body was aching so badly that all she could get out was a grunt.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? ARE YOU TWO BEING COZY IN MY FACE?" Lisa was about to grab Chloe's hair again when the redhead hit her in the face with all her strength. The woman froze, like she was processing what had just happened, touching the side of her face that was just punched. Chloe took advantage of the situation and helped Beca to stand up, grabbed some of the brunette's clothes and they ran through the building till they'd reached Chloe's car.

"I thought you wanted to exchange some words with Lisa…" Beca murmured.

"That was plan A. The punch was plan B."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They got to Aubrey and Chloe's place and unfortunately the blonde was sitting on the couch watching some TV show when they were in. "Hey there, Chloe. Where have you-" Beca's state didn't go unnoticed by the future lawyer, who stood up from her spot and got closer to the couple. "What the hell?! What happened, guys?!" she freaked out.

"Beca's ex is a bitch."

"Wait, did she abuse her?"

"Yeah, and she also tried to punch me, but she got between us and received it."

"WHAT? Why didn't you call me?!"

"Well… It happened just like that, you know… It wasn't planned at all." The redhead tried to end the conversation, but her friend wasn't done.

"You were out since this morning and you've just came back. I think you had time enough to c-"

"I was beaten up and I called her. We kind of lost track of time and Lisa got there sooner than I thought." The brunette tried to explain.

"Yeah, that's it." She was relieved that the brunette kind of explained the situation. "Well, I should get her some towels so she can take a shower." Both women went to Chloe's room before the blonde could make another question. Once Beca closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh. Before she could realized it, Chloe took her chin and leaned in for a soulful kiss, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. "Go ahead. I'll leave some towels on the sink while you are showering."

"Sounds good" she said as she slowly walked through the room to get into the bathroom. She got her clothes off and, step by step, she got under the shower, hot water running through her injured body. Soon, she felt like flying, like she was having another orgasm. Her head felt light, her body was numbed and the next thing she felt was the wet floor with a crashing noise.

Chloe, who was about to get in, heard the noise that came from the bathroom. "Beca?!"


	13. Love yourself

"Beca Mitchell, 25, mild concussion and multiple hematomas, which cause is still unknown. We know that after a fight, she went to shower and passed out." The EMT explained to the doctor in the ER as he pushed Beca into the hospital.

Chloe was right by her side, grabbing her hand and looking at her, memorizing every inch of her face. The brunette was still unconscious and she had an oxygen mask on her mouth and nose.

"Okay, let's take a CT of her head. I want to make sure if those hematomas are caused by some bleeding organ." The doctor commanded to some residents that were there.

"Excuse me, Doctor..." Chloe interrupted, letting Beca go and fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"Conrad. Stacie Conrad."

"Doctor Conrad, how is Beca? Is she going to be fine? I want to help, what can I do?" Chloe asked worriedly as the residents took the brunette into the elevator.

"Don't worry, she is in good hands. What I need you to do is to sit in the waiting room until I have the results of her tests. I'll inform you about everything." She assured with a smile. "By the way, is there any family we can get in contact with?"

"I don't know. Her father lives in the East Coast and her mum passed away years ago… I can give you her best friend's number. His name is Jesse Swanson." The redhead handed a piece of paper to Stacie with Jesse's number on it.

"Okay. Thank you. Take a coffee and get comfortable. I'll be here with a diagnostic as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been two hours since Beca entered the hospital and Chloe hadn't got any news about her. It was a torture just being there, in a waiting room, seeing how other people were getting test results or seeing their relatives in the hospital. She was all by herself there, her leg bouncing and her face covered with her hand.  _I can't believe this is happening._

"Feeling exahusted?" Chloe uncovered her face and lifted her sight to see that Dr. Conrad was infront of her.

"A bit… How's Beca?"

"She has lost lot of blood because a liver hemorrhage and two broken ribs. She is on surgery right now. She will be in her room at 3 am, approximately." Chloe's eyes started to get wet and Stacie tried to calm her down. "But don't worry! She is strong, she will be fine tomorrow for sure."

"Okay… Thank you, doctor." The redhead was about to go to the cafeteria to get some hot coffee to help her staying up, but Stacie stopped her.

"What happened?"

Chloe hesitated at first. It wasn't her business actually, so she wasn't supposed to tell anything about Beca and Lisa's fight. But if it wasn't because of Lisa, Beca wouldn't had been on surgery. She took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Conrad.

"Her ex-girlfriend beat her up during an argument. When I got there, Beca couldn't barely stay on her feet, so I took her to my place, so she could rest and be safe. Then, she fell in the shower." She summed up.

"Do you know this woman?" By the look on the redhead's face, she concluded she did. "You should convince your friend to demand her. She could have died." Chloe stared for a while at Stacie and then just nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the white light in the room. She was still numbed so she couldn't barely move even if she tried. With her hands, she explored the bed, the sheets and she noticed some locks spread across her bed.

"She's been here the whole night. She refused to leave." She heard from the other side. "The hot redhead really cares for you, huh?"

"Jesse?" She tried to stand on her elbows, but failed.

"Hey! Easy! You have some broken ribs." He stood up from the couch and went to help the brunette.

"She's been here the whole time? Why?"

"Why? Because she likes you, duh."

"Don't 'duh'me." She said as she tried to reach the nearest red lock and she started playing with it.

"Whatever… Tell me, what happened?"

She sighed at the question. "Lisa. She lost control and Chloe was there. She took me to her place and last thing I remember I was getting a shower." She answered without looking away from Chloe.

"She beat you up and you're pretending it's like no serious business?!" He asked louder than he expected, waking up the sleeping woman.

Chloe drew away from the bed and she stretched her back and neck, moaning as the latter cracked. Then, she opened her eyes and looked around the room until she locked her eyes on Beca, who was staring back at her.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Beca… Oh God." She scooted closer to her, her hands not knowing where to land 'til Beca grabbed one and placed it on her face. "I thought- I -… Don't you dare to do this to me again, okay?!" The redhead cried, hugging Beca and burying her face on her neck.

"I'm sorry, Chlo…" She was about to continue comforting the woman, when someone spoke up.

"Wow! It seems that our survivor is awake!" Dr. Conrad celebrated as she entered the room. "You look very alive, huh?"

"Yes. It felt like a nap, though." The brunette joked.

"Very funny, Becs." Chloe deadpanned as she sat again on the chair next to Beca's bed.

Stacie chuckled before she continued talking. "Well, do you want to know what happened during your nap or not?"

"Umm… I guess…"

"You've got two right broken ribs and your liver was bleeding when you got here. We did some surgery on you and kind of fixed you." Stacie summed up.

"Kind of?" Jesse asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah. Your ribs will heal by their own, because their breaks are clean. We just had to take off those to ribs from your liver and then suture it."

"So, my own ribs stabbed me? Great."

"Something like that." She smiled widely. "If you're still getting better today, you can go home tomorrow. Any question?" Silence was all she got. "Okay then, see you this afternoon!" But before she left the room, she stopped at the door and looked again at Beca. "By the way, I called the police. You should talk to them." And with that, she opened the door and started walking away, giving the brunette no chance to answer back.

"The police?"

"Yes Beca, you should." Jesse tried to convince her.

"Please, Beca. I know it's not the way you wanted to end things, but look at you. You have no choice." Chloe begged.

"I… I think…" She paused and took a deep breath. Her stare traveled from Chloe's face to her hands. "I need some time to think about it."

The redhead sighed and sat back on the chair. She never looked away from Beca, waiting for her to change her mind, but as time passed, silence became uncomfortable and she was getting more and more annoyed. She couldn't believe that, after all, Beca needed time to think.

"I need to fresh myself up. I'll be back." She said as she stood up and headed towards the door. She took one last look at Beca, huffed and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She doesn't like you anymore, Dj."

"Shut up, Jesse. I know why she is upset."

"And she is right. What are you waiting for?"

Beca looked at her friend and took a moment to answer. Lisa, in the begging, was sweet and charming. She was an amazing person, but she had changed. Beca didn't know why or how, but Lisa had changed a lot. The problem is: did she deserve to be punished? What if is Beca's fault? She didn't want to ruin Lisa's life if she changed because of her, if she deserved to be beaten up. She looked back at the chair where Chloe was sitting moments before she left and she let out a sigh when she remembered Chloe's talk the night before she confronted Lisa. She didn't want to be in this situation ever again. She didn't want to hurt Chloe in anyway. She didn't want Chloe to stand up for her, she didn't want Chloe to fight her fights. There were no doubt she deserved better. There were no doubt they deserved to be together, to enjoy theirselves. And, at that point, there was only one way to make it real. She frowned and looked at Jesse, who smiled at the change in the brunette's eyes.

"I have no choice, huh?" She said.

"You clearly don't have it. I mean, you could not demand her and loose the hot redhead, but, trust me, you don't want that." The brunette chuckled at that statement.

"Yeah… I mean, she is really good in bed and I-"

"YOU ALMOST DIED AND YOU TOOK YOUR TIME TO HAVE A FUCKING ORGASM BEFORE HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL?" He shout with his eyes wide.

"Shhh! Dude! I don't want the whole floor to know that!"

"Okay, but you have to tell m-" Before he could say anything more, two cops entered the room.

"Ms. Mitchell? We are here to take your statement."


	14. Better in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: death and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating this late! I've been studying hard for my finals. I wasn't pretty confident and sure about this chapter- I've rewritten it like 4 times. I hope you like it guys!
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes! We are near the end!

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth as her tongue entered and explored her own mouth. She was pinned against her matters, the brunette hovering her and her hands everywhere beneath her shirt.

It'd been two weeks since Beca left the hospital. She went to her apartment twice to get some clothes when she was sure Lisa wasn't there, so she wouldn't confront her before the trial. She had been working from Chloe's, staying there for those two weeks and meeting her lawyer there to work on the trial. It's not like she complained about that situation, she was absolutely enjoying it: Aubrey was in New York because of her job and Chloe and she had the place for themselves. It was like a netflix and sex marathon whenever they were at home.

"Fuck, Beca" The redhead sighed when the other woman bite her earlobe. "Stop. Teasing. God."

Beca smirked on her neck before she bite and sucked the skin beneath her, leaving several marks. Chloe nails digged down on her bare back, making the brunette to groan. Beca's mouth traveled upwards till it reached her lips and she kissed Chloe roughly, bitting and exploring her mouth as her hands tugged at the redhead's shirt. "Not fair, take it off." She mumbled and Chloe obliged, sitting up and making Beca to sit on her lap. As soon as she pulled her shirt off, the dj's hands were unclasping her bra, mouth falling on one nipple. Chloe gasped and grabbed Beca's brown locks, pulling her away from her erected nipple. The brunette's eyes were dark and full with lust, her breath was coming out in pants and her was licking her lips. Chloe loved that sight, the horny Beca was wild and gorgeous.

"Who's not being fair now, huh?" She said as she scratched both sides of Beca's body, leaving angry red marks and making the woman to hiss at the sweet pain. She was about to reach behind her to unclasp her bra when Beca grabbed her wrists.

"Guess that's me." She panted, closing the gap between them, attacking the photograph's lips and pinning her again on the mattress. Her lips traveled again towards her neck, where she left sweet kisses soothing the harsh bites. She continued her journey, licking underneath each breast, sucking each nipple until she heard Chloe growling and hissing. She kept going down, running her teeth on the skin beneath and leaving a wet trail with her upper lip. Her hands left the redhead's wrists and ran through her torso and toned stomach until they reached the hem of her sweat pants, pulling them off with her underwear. "God Chlo-Fuck." She moaned when she saw her wet cunt, her face lowering and disappearing between Chloe's legs. The brunette's hands pushed her legs apart, opening Chloe for her, and the tip of her tongue brushed over her folds, getting a gasp from the other woman.

"Beca, please…" The redhead begged in a whisper that the woman barely caught. Her hands grabbed a fist of long auburn locks, pulling her towards her throbbing centre. "Please..."

Beca latched her tongue with the clit, humming in approval as she tasted Chloe for the thousandth time. She lapped, sucked and circled the bundle as the other woman tried not to grind harder into Beca's mouth, scratching her scalp with one hand and the other on her mouth, trying to shut the obscenities that were coming out. The brunette smirked at how close Chloe was and she pulled away, sitting up and getting rid of the rest of her clothes.

"Are we even now?" She joked as she climbed in top of the redhead and kissed her deep as one hand went downwards, two fingers entering in Chloe's chore, gaining a long moan of satisfaction from her. She thrusted at first slow and nice, but when she felt one of Chloe's hand leaving her back and thrusting two fingers in her roughly, she growled and speeded up her own thrusts, deep and harsh. The redhead knew her well enough to know that she loved when she was all harsh and rough with her.

Both were moaning, Chloe's lips sucking her neck and hand scratching her back merciless. "Becs, I- I'm close." She panted, a shiver running through her spine as the brunette moaned in answer and bite her shoulder, signalling that she was also in the edge. They came hard, Chloe letting out a loud moan and Beca bitting hard her shoulder. Heavy pants filling the room, they rid their orgasm off, bodies sweaty and silk. The brunette laid on her side, next to the other woman, sighing with satisfaction as the redhead curled into her, their breaths evening out.

"Beca."

"Chloe." Her arm circled her and brought her closer. Chloe's blue orbs locked with her navy ones, looking for something. "You okay?"

"I love you."

Beca's heart skipped a beat.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't realise it sooner."

A smile appeared on the brunette's face, eyes watering. She closed the tiny gap between their lips and kissed her sweetly. The redhead's hand caressed her cheek and neck, making her shiver. Her chest was warm, Chloe's words echoing in her mind. Sure they've been showing how much they loved each other, but never with words. Always with small actions, reaching for each other on their sleep, with kisses, hugs, holding each other or even with bites and nails digging on their bodies. Neither of them were brave enough to say it out loud, until that moment. And Chloe wasn't pushing her to give an answer, she wasn't expecting Beca to just say it. But she did. It was a whisper between kisses that made the redhead to smile on her lips.

The next day, Chloe woke up finding an empty space where Beca's body was supposed to be, as usual. The brunette was having trouble with her sleep, waking up after 3 or 4 hours of sleep. The redhead knew why: she was nervous about the trial. She got up and went to the kitchen, where Beca sat, checking her case all over again. She got closer to the smaller woman and planted a kiss on her head, hand on her hips.

"You know you're going to win this, right?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we are too confident to see that there's something missing." She huffed.

"Babe, your lawyer and Aubrey have been checking this file over and over. She has no chance to win." She rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her. "You got this."

Beca let out a shaky breath, closing the file and putting it away from her. She's right. She turned around and faced Chloe, her eyes wet and scared. "What if the sentence doesn't stop her from reaching me and-"

The redhead grabbed her face with both hands and stared at her intensely. "If she reaches you, gets you and touches you, I'll kill her. I swear." Beca nodded carefully, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca was standing at the court's stairs with her lawyer, discussing some details before they got in, when someone caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Lisa. There she was, the tall brunette wearing a black and tight dress and black heels, on the other side of the street, walking towards her. Her palms were getting sweaty and her legs trembled as she saw Lisa's smile getting bigger and confident.

"Don't worry, Miss Mitchell, she's not allowed to talk to you." The lawyer said as he stared also at the woman.

"I know..." She whispered, not that sure.

Lisa's lawyer appeared from inside the court, stepping out of the main entrance and waving to her client. Beca recognised the attorney as one of Lisa's 'friends', making her jaw tense, but the said friend didn't look like she remembered, all confident and flirty. She looked shy and cautious as they were getting closer, Lisa about to cross the street. It's like she was scared of something or someone. But the brunette thought that maybe it was just her imagination, facing again her lawyer, that was on the phone with some co-worker. She was fairly aware of Lisa's presence getting closer until she heard a claxon and something being hit by a car. Screams filled the air around them and she turned around to see what was happening. Hey eyes widened, her muscles weren't able to move and her blood ran cold as she saw Lisa's body laying on the pavement, head and mouth bleeding. She was still alive, but no one, not even her friend, approached her. The driver was paralysed for a second before he turned on the car again and fled the scene.

"Julie. Beca." The injured woman coughed, but neither of them moved, both frozen in place. "Please..."

No one got next to her, helped her. It's like no one wanted to. It's like everyone knew what she'd done all this time. It's like a payback. But Beca didn't want her to get away of their trial like that. She didn't want to win like this. Lisa was supposed to go to jail. Her body ached as she started to walk step by step towards her body, breathing getting hard, mind being fuzzy. She heard her lawyer shout her name, but she didn't care. Her hand grabbed her phone and hit the emergency call and someone answered as she stood right beside Lisa.

"There's been an accident in front of the court. A woman is laying on the ground and the car fled the scene. She's bleeding and coughing and she it's not moving any limb." Her words came out nervous, shaky and weak. Lisa was dying in front of her, but she couldn't reach her, calm her. She neither left her die alone. She wasn't like that. She wasn't as evil as Lisa'd been with her the past years. "Please, hurry." It was barely a whisper, but the person on the other side of the phone caught it and hung up after assuring that an ambulance was on the way.

"Beca... I-I... Sorry." She breathed as a tear ran down her cheek.

The brunette's fist tensed, her teeth gritted and her brows furrowed. "Don't apologise. There's no way I could forgive you. I'm not doing this because I care about you. I'm doing this because I don't want you to get away of your own trial and punishment. If you die, you won't feel anything. You'll just be dead. And it's not fucking fair for me." She whispered angry.

"I'm... So... rry..." She sighed, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a way to die, huh? KARMA IS A BITCH, LISA.
> 
> I thought she didn't even deserve a trial, although Beca wanted to give her a proper punishment. Die bitch, die.

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with me for the next chapter ;)


End file.
